A hundred miles down a broken path
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kaoru didn't know that his life would turn out like this. He had always thought that things between him and his brother would never change. But now when Kaoru finds himself in a situation he doesn't want to be in he has no one he can tell... No one he can turn to without fear of something bad happening. Will it all be okay? Warning: Yaoi, violence, gore and rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

People enter your life at some point or another and then they just leave.

Sometimes they give you a reason or you figure it out like that the two of you became distant going down different paths.

... However...

Sometimes you may never find out the real reason as to why a person leaves you.

They just seem to leave you no matter how close you are.

Unfortunately me and Hikaru have secretly been drifting apart.

Haruhi has been hanging out with him more often and for some reason things seem to have me and Hikaru become distant.

It's strange and I personally don't like it but I don't want to ruin whatever happiness he probably has found.

So I'll remain quiet.

Tonight he's gone doing some studying with her.

It's a nice night out so perhaps I'll head outside for a bit.

I grab my black jacket since I'm wearing my black school pants but I changed into a navy blue tight fitting t-shirt. I begin walking stuffing my hands into my jacket pockets.

The moon is full shining brightly in the sky. The darkness splattered with glittering stars is a blanket around the moon.

The air chilled but done so just right to make it nice.

I take a deep breath through my nose picking up on the crisp air.

It truly is a beautiful night.

I'm not fully sure where I am heading but it's nice to enjoy the night when it's as wonderful as now.

"Hey." A voice makes me stop. "Yes. You."

I slowly turn around and I find four guys standing there looking at me.

"We have a proposition for you." One that is leaning against a wall of a building with one leg crossed over the other and his arms crossed over his chest. He is smiling.

No one's P.O.V.

Hikaru makes it back to the mansion and he looks around for his brother but he can't find him. "Did he head out?" He wonders so he decides to wait for a bit at first sitting in the living room but ends up drifting to the bedroom. He turns to look out the window then he hears someone come into the room. He turns to see who it is and feels relief upon seeing that it's Kaoru. "Where'd you go to?" He asks as Kaoru turns from the door to his brother who is sitting on the bed.

"I was just out for a walk." Kaoru informs Hikaru. "That's all."

"We'll it's late." Hikaru moves back on the bed and flops down. "Let's get some sleep."

"Sure." Kaoru moves over to the bed and sits down on the edge. He glances back to Hikaru who has already fallen asleep over top of the covers. He turns away to stare down at the ground only to sigh before removing his jacket and tossing it to the floor. He moves more onto the bed and lays down on his side under the covers closing his eyes to try to get some sleep. He lays there for a bit but sleep doesn't come to him. He rolls over but once again nothing. He finally opens his eyes then sits up only to glance to Hikaru. "I'm sorry." He says quietly then he turns away throwing the covers off only to get up. He heads out of the room and down to the kitchen. He gets himself a glass of water and he drinks the cool water that actually feels nice on his throat. He puts the cup into the sink when done then just kind of stands there for a few moments. He finally glances up to look out the window to the dark large backyard. He takes a deep breath through his mouth then he closes his eyes as he finishes the breath. He opens his eyes half way and glances to the knife rack as his eyes scan all of the knives sitting there. He closes his eyes tightly and shakes his head only to snap open his eyes. He turns and heads back to bed hoping that sleep will come to him now. He eventually passed out after a while of just lying there.

The next day…..

Hikaru awakens and turns to his brother to see that he is still asleep. He sits up only to get up deciding to let the other sleep seeing as it is the start of the weekend. He heads to get himself some breakfast that he eats while watching some TV. He is well past done breakfast when Kaoru ends up wandering into the room. "Morning." He greets spotting the other from the corner of his eye.

"Hey." Kaoru sits down on the couch and looks to the TV only to see some kind of anime playing. He glances away to a clock on the wall to see what time it is. He sees that it is closer to the afternoon. He turns away and watches the show for a bit longer as two characters that had been using some kind of magic or powers are now having a race like they don't actually have anything magical about them. He finally gets up. "I'm gonna shower."

Hikaru just grunts in acknowledgement and Kaoru heads off.

Kaoru makes it to their room when he hears a vibration. He turns to his nightstand where he had ended up leaving his phone. He goes over to it and he opens it finding that he has a text message. He reads it then finds himself frowning. He sends a vague short response of acknowledgement before putting his phone down. He heads to have his shower. He turns on the warm water then he strips tossing his clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. He steps into the warm spray enjoying it as it washes over his body. He closes his eyes just standing there for a bit before he finally begins to clean himself then he leaves the shower. He dries himself off, brushes his hair, puts on deodorant and gets dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. He grabs his jacket from the floor putting it on then grabbing his cell phone stuffing it into his jacket pocket. He heads out of the room and makes it to the front door without running into anyone. He opens it only to glance back in worry. He however lets out a small huff of air before turning away and leaving through the front door closing it behind himself. He walks towards the exit out of the mansion not daring to look back and he doesn't call for the driver to get the limo ready. He'll walk all the way there as it'll also give him a little time to think about how his life is going to change from this point onward. He isn't fully sure what the group wants from him at this moment but as he realizes that he'll probably be finding out when he gets there his hands begin to shake. He swallows harshly in a bit of fear and he wonders if he's going to be killed along with whether or not he should have said some kind of goodbye to his brother.

… No…

Hikaru can't know that he's made a deal with this group of people.

It's for his own safety.

Despite feeling terrified and anxious about what is going to happen when he gets to where he was told to meet them he raises his head trying to seem strong; and he wills his feet to continue moving forward no matter how much he wants to run away from this situation.

There's no backing out now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

"So you made it."

Kaoru looks to the people who have been waiting for him with smirks as they are hidden in an alley. "Well I'm here. What now?"

One of them that was leaning against a nearby wall pushes himself away to stand on his own. "You'll see." He says smirk widening and his brown hair manages to stay out of his face but the mischievous glint in his blue eyes make Kaoru a little more uncomfortable being here. "Follow." He turns and takes the lead heading the direction that Kaoru was facing when he arrived at the location.

All of them follow him and there is one person on either side of Kaoru as well as two behind him ensuring that he cannot escape without it being suspicious to anyone who might spot them. They continue walking for a bit until they arrive to a place that looks like the wrong side of town.

Kaoru glances around himself a little unsure about all of this as they keep walking but no one even so much as approach them. He looks to the leader who is silent but he isn't sure if he should break the silence just yet.

They come to a slightly run down home and they enter with the leader going in first then Kaoru being nudged to follow so he does.

Kaoru finds that it looks like this home has been made just barely habitable and he continues to follow the leader into the living room where he sees some papers. He worries about what might be his fate and he stands there in the entrance as the leader settles himself on the middle of the couch.

"Settle yourself." The leader says gesturing to the opposite side of the coffee table.

Kaoru glances to the platinum haired man next to him and he realizes that this person is wearing a white face mask that only covers his mouth that has a smile with sharp teeth drawn on it in black marker. He turns away as the mans own bright blue eyes are just looking straight ahead. He heads over to settle on the floor by the coffee table so he is facing it with his legs crossed.

The leader places his elbows on his knees. "Yeah. My youngest brother may be a little unnerving to newbies with his mask but he's chill." He says then looks to the papers on the coffee table only to gesture to them. "Take a quick look."

Kaoru looks to the papers laid out on the table rather messily and his eyes scan each one of the papers that he can see picking up some random information.

 _Favorite food Fugu sushi._

 _No significant other._

 _Interested in males younger than him but no one under freshman in high school._

 _Father is a medical director in a high-tech hospital that is the main competitor for the Ootori family but the two families seem to have an agreement set between them._

Kaoru blinks realizing that this is about someone and he glances up to the leader wondering if his thoughts of what's going on really are true.

The leader smiles at Kaoru in a cocky way. "So you see. We have this very important task that is your start." He tells him and Kaoru swallows harshly.

….

"Kaoru?" Hikaru calls glancing around in their room for his brother. "Where are you?" He pulls out his cell phone and he calls Kaoru's cell.

"Hey." Kaoru says answering the phone that is just a little away from his ear with the volume up to allow the others in the room to hear the conversation.

"Where are you?" Hikaru asks frown on his face and he taps his foot on the floor.

"Oh I went out for a walk." Kaoru lies trying to sound completely normal. "I thought you'd be studying with Haruhi or something. So I thought that I'd let you be to not distract you."

"Kaoru." Hikaru stops tapping his foot. "You could have stayed if you wanted." He tells him glancing down. "I'm sure that Haruhi would be happy to study with you too… Though I'm not studying with her today I'm just saying if you wanted."

"I think I'm okay." Kaoru implies that he's waving it off.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru sighs. "Is something…" He begins but trails off as Kaoru's heart skips a beat in fear and the glare the leader is giving isn't helping. "IS something bothering you?"

"Oh. No." Kaoru says trying to smile even though his brother can't see it. "I'm fine. You'll never believe how relaxing walks are."

"That's not what I meant."

At this Kaoru blinks in confusion. "What? Then I don't understand."

"Kaoru. I know you." Hikaru tells him. "Is it me studying with Haruhi?" He asks. "You know that it won't make us drift apart right?"

Kaoru wants to tell Hikaru that he's a liar about that as they have ended up drifting apart though he knows that whatever this group has planned for him won't help it. "No. No it's not that." He says knowing that he can't pretend that everything is just okay. "I didn't really want to say anything…" He swallows a little harshly when the leaders glare harshens. "I've just been unable to sleep as well lately. I had a dream that's been haunting me. You've been so busy I didn't want to say anything and make you worry about me. You wouldn't be able to focus on studying anymore if you were worrying about me."

"Kaoru. You should have told me." Hikaru tells him as Kaoru can't find a way to smile. "Studying isn't second priority. Please don't hide from me Kaoru. I don't care if I'm busy I want you to talk to me."

"Yeah. Sorry." Kaoru apologises glancing away.

"When you get home we are just going to lay in bed and I will make sure you get some sleep. Okay? And if the dream keeps bugging you then tell me about it. Unless you want to tell me now." Hikaru sounds sincere.

Kaoru wonders how long he has before he and Hikaru have drifted too far apart that things could change so much. He knows that Hikaru will always care for him but if they continue to drift apart, that he is sure they will with all the changes in their world, then things will change a lot between them. "It may sound stupid… But I was alone in a dark cold place." He says knowing that it'd be best if he said something now while the others listen. "I tried calling out but no one came. When I found my way out of the darkness I found the city abandoned with some notes pleading for someone to not kill them or their family."

"Kaoru…" Hikaru says in a soft tone.

"It's probably nothing. Just some stupid dream." Kaoru tries to bring up the mood.

"You're coming back right now. You hear?" Hikaru tells him a little sternly. "And no excuses Kaoru." He then suddenly hangs up the phone.

Kaoru blinks then he puts his phone away and looks to the leader. "Well…" He feels nervous under the glare. "We can finish up. He won't know the difference of how long it takes me to get back. I can just say that I was just walking back the whole time."

"Yes." The leader hisses as if in warning and Kaoru tense hearing the click of a gun. "Quite so that he won't know the difference."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

"No wait. Please I promise I won't say anything! You have to believe me!" Kaoru pleads feeling full on panic after hearing the gun.

"If you share anything with anyone we'll know." The leader tells Kaoru. "And we have many trained gun men. Take a look."

Kaoru swallows harshly then he glances around using all the will power he had to do so. He sees the other members holding an assortment of different kinds of guns and he looks away to the table feeling a drop of sweat drip down the back of his neck in fear.

"Good. Now then let's finish this shall we?" The leader questions and Kaoru nods.

"Y-yes sir."

The leader grins at this. "Good on you. We'll wrap this up with what you have to do then you can get back to your brother."

Later…..

Kaoru walks through the front doors with the maids closing it behind him. He glances around until he turns as Hikaru comes practically flying down the stairs. "Hika."

Hikaru skids to a stop in front of his brother. "You were gone for so long! You went so far! Were you still in the city?" He begins questioning and he looks his slightly younger brother for any injuries.

"I'm fine." Kaoru assures him.

Hikaru looks into his eyes and the few moments of silence starts to worry the younger twin. "Come." He takes Kaoru's hand and leads him to their room where he brings him to the bed. He lets go then climbs on. "Come on Kaoru." He says glancing back. "You're getting some sleep."

Kaoru nods and joins his brother on the bed in which they lay down and Hikaru pulls him close with his arms around him. He closes his eyes and he feels so relieved to be in his brothers arms that he could cry but he bites his tongue a little to stop himself from doing so. He was just scared that the phone call would be the last time he ever had contact with his brother.

"Rest." Hikaru tells him gently and kisses the top of his head.

Kaoru closes his eyes and he actually feels safe in which he finds himself drifting asleep figuring that the terror from before must have made him tired… Well that and that he's now home with his brother… He finds himself blinking awake and the room is dark but despite the fact that he is covered by the blanket he feels like a warmth is missing. He reaches out and finds that he is alone on the bed. He shifts pushing his torso up off the bed and he glances around but what catches his attention is that the door is open with a slight light flooding into the room away from the bed. He gets up throwing off the blanket and heads over to the door only listen in which he hears his brother speaking and he notices the light move slightly making him sure Hikaru must be using a flashlight… But why… To make sure he doesn't listen in or something? He stays quiet and out of the lights reach as he listens to what Hikaru.

"I don't know that's the thing. It's weird and I just don't understand… No… I'm sure… Right tomorrow…. Maybe we might be able to get somewhere… I don't want to leave him alone but I guess it can't be helped."

Kaoru blinks in confusion wondering who Hikaru is talking to and what they are talking to. His heart pounds as he worries that those that are forcing him to do some work for them are also going after Hikaru. He takes a quiet deep breath trying to reason that there is no way that could be true.

"So. How does around lunch sound to you? …. Great then I'll see you there."

At that moment Kaoru realizes that he's done and he quickly gets back into bed but only is able to be sitting under the blanket before Hikaru enters the room holding their flashlight.

They had gotten it just for the heck of it one day and it ended up sitting in Hikaru's nightstand drawer.

Hikaru keeps the flashlight down to not shine it in his brother's eyes but they can still mostly see each other. "oh hey. Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Rested." Kaoru tells him. "Where'd you go?"

"Just outside. Don't worry." Hikaru makes it back to the bed and sits down on it. "Hey since you're up and well rested after good long hours of sleep…. I think it's time we talked…"

"Huh?" Kaoru tilts his head in curiosity trying to hide his worry. "About what?"

"Kaoru… I want you to answer honestly." Hikaru tells him looking down to the floor instead of at his brother. He lets out a small sigh before beginning what he wants to ask the other. "Are you… Are you doing more than just go out for walks."

Kaoru tenses suddenly glad that Hikaru isn't looking at him and as he tenses his head returns to its rightful angle. "Like what?"

There is a moment's pause.

"So there is more…"

"Wait Hikaru." Kaoru moves closer to his brother making himself relax before the other notices. "I'm just confused at what you think I could be doing is all." He reaches only half way to Hikaru's shoulders as he looks to his brother almost from the side. "That's all. What's going on?"

Hikaru lets out a heavy sigh. "I want you to be honest." He says. "Anything. Anything that isn't walking. What's going on Kaoru?"

Kaoru blinks and lowers his hand. "Hikaru... Don't you trust me when I say I was just out for a walk?"

"If it was a walk you went really far. It took you a bit to get back." Hikaru points out.

"I didn't realize how far I had walked until you called me and told me to come home." Kaoru tells him and he sits next to Hikaru with his legs hanging over the edge like his brother is. "Okay? Trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Hikaru falls silent.

"Hika?"

"Please… Don't… Don't call me that…."

Kaoru swears his heart stopped at this and he leans back a little.

Hikaru rubs his own face with a sigh before standing up refusing to face his brother. "Never mind. I need to go." He leaves with that and Kaoru sits there on the bed confused.

"W-What did I do wrong?" Kaoru wonders to himself as he just stares at the door to their room where he had watched Hikaru leave.

Elsewhere….

There is a heavy breath then someone raises a hand to their face as a few tears fall down their cheeks. "Disgusting…." The person lets out a few soft sobs. "It truly is isn't it? Please…. Forgive me for what I'm doing… It's for your own good."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

"Thanks for letting me stay." Hikaru says to Mori as he sits there by the table on his knees while Mori makes some tea.

Mori just kind of grunts in acknowledgement even with his back turned to him.

Hikaru glances away as silence falls around them.

Mori finishes making the tea and he turns with two cups coming over to the table placing one on the table for Hikaru.

"Thanks." Hikaru says picking up the cup of tea while Mori settles on the couch as they are in the living room. He blows on the tea gently to try to get it to cool down faster so he can sip.

After a few blows Hikaru takes a small sip finding it still warm but if he sips carefully it won't be too hot.

"It's time for a talk." Mori says suddenly causing Hikaru to lower the cup to his lap as he blinks at the older male in slight confusion.

"About what?" Hikaru asks.

"About why you are here." Mori responds and Hikaru falls silent slightly gripping the cup tighter but obviously not tight enough to break it. "I know that something is going on but I have been waiting for you to speak to me. You know I won't tell so tell me what has you so bothered."

Hikaru glances away still silent and his eyes fall to half open.

"What intrigues me the most is that it seems that you cannot talk to your brother about whatever it is. Usually you two would share everything but now it appears you are drifting apart." Mori says and though he may be usually silent he knows when it is time to talk.

"Maybe that's for the better." Hikaru says a little quietly and Mori tilts his head silently urging Hikaru to continue. He however remains silent for a bit until finally he speaks again. "I haven't been fully honest for a while… It hurts to keep Kaoru in the dark about it but really… It's for the best… You wanna know what will happen if he finds out the truth? He'd hate me. It doesn't matter how it is explained, he'll hate me if he learns of the truth." He bites his bottom lip almost as if appearing nervous.

Mori sits there for a few moments waiting for Hikaru to continue and after a few moments that's just what happens… Well sort of…

"I… I um…" Hikaru's eyes turn downward and he bites his bottom lip again, he had released it to speak, but this time harder.

Mori decides that it is time to interfere before Hikaru started losing his mind to his thoughts… He's seen it happen once before…

It's something that Hikaru has a tendency to do when something was troubling his mind and Mori saw it when the twins had won the competition for the room back in Karuizawa. Though it was only Mori around at first Kaoru ended up wandering over there and saw Hikaru slightly curled up biting his bottom lip while Mori watches on not knowing what to do. Kaoru assured Mori that it was okay and what had happened as he helps his brother to his feet only to get Mori to agree to not tell anyone before he left with his brother.

Mori gets up going over to Hikaru and crouches next to him placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

Hikaru blinks then his head snaps to Mori and he blinks again a few moments after their eyes meet.

No word was spoken and only half a minute later Hikaru looks away again but not biting his bottom lip.

Mori sits there watching him with a hand on his shoulder as he wonders if he was actually unable to help one of his friends with this. He just isn't fully sure what else he could have done to help Hikaru because he isn't Kaoru… He suddenly wishes that Kaoru was here because then he'd know what to do while Mori sits here trying to figure it out while fearing that his friend will become like how he was that one time…

… Kaoru….

That's right.

"Talk to him."

Hikaru's eyes widen slightly in surprise then he looks quickly back to Mori almost making the older wonder how he didn't get whiplash. "W-What!? Are you crazy!?" He questions. "I can't tell him!" He exclaims brining his hands into the air with angered motions.

"Tell him what exactly?" Mori asks and Hikaru looks at him almost shocked as he lowers his hands.

"Oh." Hikaru slightly glances away. "Right I still haven't told you what it is yet."

"Hikaru." Mori begins then he leans closer to his friend showing his worry. "I know that it seems impossible to talk to your brother when you can't even talk to me about it. But just holding it in isn't going to go anywhere let alone help in any situation. Talking to someone else like me is a start but you really need to talk to your brother before anything can truly be fixed."

Hikaru sighs heavily his head slumping down to hang for a moments as his shoulders slump as well. His head raises and he looks back to Mori. "You have to keep it a secret."

Mori nods and Hikaru feels glad that he can trust Mori with his secret since the older male is a silent figure with often no expressions to give anything away. He is the best person to tell your secrets and he did keep quiet about what he had seen when Hikaru himself had broken down thanks to his thoughts.

…

Kaoru is walking along the sidewalk looking down at a paper in his hands. He looks up and though his eyes sparkle with sadness he tries to seem strong. He turns and stops looking at the address then glancing back to the paper in his hand. "This is it." He says as he turns back to the building. He turns to fully face it and for a few moments he stands there staring at it. He doesn't want to move to be honest but with a harsh swallow he moves because he knows that he has to. He walks up to the front glass doors that slide apart to become open as if to welcome him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

"How may I help you?" A man at the front desk greets.

Kaoru slightly glances back as the doors slide shut giving him a feeling of now being trapped here even if he isn't really trapped here. He turns and goes right over to the man. "I was hoping to find Timmothy. Timmothy Young?"

"Ah the young master. Are you a friend?" The man asks smiling while Kaoru tries to keep himself calm.

"Someone who'd like to be friends." Kaoru says calmly trying to flash a smile.

"Friend of who?"

The two turn and see a young man with dark brown hair slicked back and an Ouran uniform standing in the direction a door is.

The man looks to be about Tamaki's height and Kaoru remembers seeing him in Tamaki's class. He blinks his light brown eyes when he notices Kaoru. "Hey. You're…" He trails off only to smile. "Please. Follow me." He turns around and heads towards the door.

Kaoru moves to follow him taking a quiet deep breath to remain calm. He watches the man punch a combination into the door memorizing it just in case.

5710.

The man opens the door and gestures for Kaoru to go in which Kaoru does so with the other following closing the door behind them.

It's a business looking hallway with it's large white tiled looking roof, dim white painted stone walls and a dark blue carpet. There is dark oak doors with gold looking handles spaced out to show that they go to different rooms. There is also a turn off at the end of the hall.

"Come." The man and Kaoru begin walking down the hall side by side with the man carefully placing a hand on the middle of Kaorus back.

Kaoru knows that it must look like he's just gently being led somewhere but in truth he wants nothing more than to knock the others hand away… But then that wouldn't help what he has to do.

"I'm Timmothy." The man greets smiling at Kaoru. "You're one of the twins. I've seen you around and heard about you."

"Yeah." Kaoru confirms suddenly unsure what exactly to say.

"So why are you here alone?" Timmothy asks wiggling an eyebrow and Kaoru barely manages to hold back shivers of disgust. This man is definitely not the kind of person Kaoru would be around if he didn't have to.

Sure Kaoru must admit that he's only held feelings for guys before but he can pick up on an unwanted perverted nature to this man that puts him on the edge. "Oh. Well I decided to come alone. I don't think my brother will have any interest in making a new friend right now." He lies.

"Ah. You poor thing." Timmothy lets the smallest purr enter his voice as they take a right at the end of the hall.

Kaoru notices a door with a lock above the door handle up ahead and doesn't want to imagine where he might be being lead to.

Timmothy opens the door letting them walk into an office with a large desk. He closes the door locking it behind them. "This is fathers office but he isn't usually here. He likes to be where the employees are." He moves closer to Kaoru who wants to back up. "So. Shall we _talk_?"

"Sure." Kaoru agrees nervously and stuffs a hand into his pocket casually but he's actually making sure that the vile is still there which he is glad that it is as it brings some comfort to him.

….

Hikaru is laying on the couch while Mori is out doing some practice in his martial arts. He sighs softly and thinks about talking to Kaoru about it before pushing those thoughts away as he closes his eyes. "Maybe tomorrow." He says to himself then he drifts into sleep.

A little later Mori comes inside and looks to the sleeping Hikaru. "Finally." He turns away and goes to grab his cell dialing a number only to bring it to his ear. "Hey." He greets when someone answers. "Yeah I need a favor if you don't mind." He glances to Hikaru ensuring that he's still asleep. "Something only you can do."

…

"Want a drink first?" Timmothy asks licking his lips.

"Sounds good." Kaoru agrees realizing that this might be his chance.

Timmothy goes around to the other side of the desk and opens a draw bringing out two glasses often used with whisky and pours some pop from a can into them.

Kaoru takes a moment to glance around seeing a painting of a man much like Timmothy but older with greying hair, a window behind the desk showing a courtyard with a garden included and a bookcase. He turns and sees Timmothy coming over with a smile on his face. He takes the offered drink with a small thanks and Timmothy keeps his eyes on him. "So that's your dad?" He tries to start a conversation nodding to the painting.

"Yup." Timmothy confirms still watching Kaoru.

"Why don't you tell me more about that painting? I enjoy art." Kaoru tries and Timmothy brightens.

"Sure. Anything you like." Timmothy places his glass down on the desk with the big black chair pushed in that looks hardly used. He goes over to the painting. "Well you see. It was painted in one of the most expensive paints. Only the best you know? It's custom to get a panting painted every three years to see how things have changed. Like…" He begins to point out things but Kaoru tunes him out.

Kaoru quietly sets his drink down glad to know that trick that Tamaki told Haruhi about. He pulls the vile out showing purple liquid and he opens the top only to dump it into Timmothy's drink before quickly closing the vile and stuffing it back into his pocket. He is glad for the pop's dark color so nothing seems any different. He picks up his glass and turns pretending to be interested as he takes a big drink of his own pop not wanting to be seen as suspicious. He wants to get out as soon as he can though.

Timmothy gently runs a hand along the chest area of the painting. "The bumpy feel of the paint is my favorite. I like to pet it sometimes." He turns around grinning at Kaoru. "How's that?"

"Impressive." Kaoru flashes a fake smile then takes a sip from his drink.

"Why thank you dear." Timmothy does a slight bow like an actor would after a solo performance. He goes over and picks up his drink. "Let's finish our drinks." He suggests and his grin is not going away.

"Sure." Kaoru agrees and accepts the toast gesture from Timmothy then they drink the rest of what's in their glasses only to place them on the desk.

"Don't worry I'll get a maid to clean it up." Timmothy assures him as he keeps his eyes on Kaoru as if waiting.

"Okay." Kaoru begins to think of reasons to get out of there and his cell phone rings. He pulls it out and sees that Hunny is calling though he knew that from the ringtone of a part of a song called sugar. He thought it was fitting as it's a song about loving sugar and Hunny sure loves his sweets. "I gotta go. You know how it is with the rich parents." He flashes another fake smile. "Maybe we can hang out again."

"Aw leaving so soon?" Timmothy asks frowning.

"I gotta. See you later." Kaoru makes his escape and just keeps going until he reaches the front lobby.

"Have a nice day." The man at the front says with a smile.

"You too." Kaoru responds and walks out. He sighs in relief once the doors are closed and he looks to his cell seeing that he missed the call. He decides to call Hunny later as for now he opens the newest contact and sends a text message.

 _It's done._

He puts his phone away and is about to go when he pauses as a shiver passes through his body as it begins to heat up making his eyes widen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

Kaoru's breath catches in his throat and he glances around but the movement is starting to make him feel a little dizzy. He turns and dashes away hoping to find a secluded spot before the drug takes over his body. "That bastard. Suddenly I feel just a little less guilty about what I did to you." He grumbles to himself. "But not completely because it was still wrong…" His mind begins to go hazy so he stops thinking about what happened and he spots a forest so he heads inside and begins looking for a spot to hide out hopefully until the drug itself wears off. His body is getting heavy and he knows that if he doesn't find someplace soon he is going to collapse. His body getting turned on making him more sure than ever that Timmothy slipped a drug into him. He makes it to a beautiful clearing with a clear large round pond, beautifully grown flowers here and there in the perfectly green grass and there is a set of large rocks of different hieghts and lengths jutting out seemingly from one rock that acts like a foundation much like the trunk to the branches on a tree. He heads over to it and manages to get onto the lowest rock which was facing the direction that he had entered the clearing in.

As soon as he is on the rock laying down as he kind of flopped onto it yet careful as it is a rock he passes out despite his body being rather turned on.

…

A person lowers the phone and ends the call when the voicemail comes on having already left a voicemail in one of the earlier calls. The person sighs and closes the phone for now only to turn out the window. "Maybe he just wants some alone time?" The person wonders to themselves yet with an air of uncertainty.

…..

"We have good news." The leader says smiling to the others who are there with him. "It has been done."

The others glance to one another with their lips turning upwards into slightly wide smiles upon hearing this news.

"So boss." One of the smaller ones is the first to break away from the smiling session to take a step forward as the leader turns to the one that has just spoken. "Does that mean that it's time for him to move forward?"

"Almost." The leader responds turning to something on the desk. "I would just like to ensure that there won't be any leaks in security first. He's still too new and mostly doing so from fear. But with what he's done gaining his loyalty without having to threaten him with death or the death of a loved one. Well I do suppose that the plan I have to gain his loyalty is still threatening him but what must be done has to be done."

"Couldn't have said it better myself boss. The perfect words." The one that had spoken up says in admiration.

"Good. Then I want you to do a small favor for me." The leader's smile turns to an unnerving smirk as said leader turns to the one that had spoken up.

The next day…..

It's a school day.

Hikaru and Mori arrive to school and while Mori heads off probably to find Hunny, Hikaru heads to class.

Hikaru settles at his desk but can't help a glance to Kaoru's desk yet there is no sign that he's even been here today. He turns away figuring that he will show up later.

Class begins and everyone settles in their seats but not long after Hikaru begins strange looks from the others and even the teacher turns to him.

Hikaru blinks in confusion at this then turns wondering if Kaoru is getting these strange glances… Until he realizes that Kaoru hasn't even arrived as not even his bag is here. He stands up then races out of the room at this with no one calling him back. He pulls out his cell dialing Kaoru's number in moments of panic however he doesn't get an answer. He hangs up as the voicemail comes on. He races out of the school calling the driver to pick him up.

The driver arrives and lets Hikaru in.

"Home and step on it." Hikaru orders in which the driver nods closing the door behind Hikaru as he had held the door open.

The driver rushes to the driver's seat and hurries away getting Hikaru back to the mansion as fast as he legally can.

Hikaru turns out the window impatiently and ends up turning away and trying to call Kaoru again however like before it ends in voicemail in which he hangs up. "Is it because of what happened that you aren't answering?" He wonders to himself and after what feels like forever they reach the mansion. He doesn't even wait for the driver to even touch the drivers side door as he opens the door racing inside the mansion to begin his search. He spots the twin maids who turn with the usual emotionless faces. "Where's Kaoru?" He asks in a tone that leaves no room for questions.

"I'm sorry." The two speak in unison. "But we have not seen the young master since yesterday."

"Shit." Hikaru curses quietly to himself then turns and runs off heading away from the mansion. He begins looking around starting in town but so far finds no signs of his brother. "Come on Kaoru. Where did you go?" He questions to himself as he slows to a pause slightly panting while looking around himself. He is hoping that somewhere there is a trace of Kaoru or a hint that can end up leading him in the right direction. "Please. Just give me a sign." He pleads. "I'm sorry for what happened just please be okay." His vision becomes blurred by tears but he wipes them away to try to focus. He turns and down an alley he sees a man standing there watching him making him blink at this. He stands tall with his hands at his sides as he watches the other man back. He finally moves and jogs over to the other who glances around as if wondering if he should run. "You there."

The man turns and seems to be a little smaller than Hikaru as Hikaru finds when he's right there with him. "Me?" He questions gesturing to himself.

"Yes." Hikaru stands in front of him. "Have you seen someone who looks just like me?" He asks. "Please tell me that you have."

"Hm." The man hums in thought glancing away with a hand on his chin in thought while his other hand rests on his elbow. He then blinks as if a thought occurs to him. "Well." He turns to Hikaru smiling in well-hidden fake innocence. "Now that you mention I think I heard of a ginger by the Young building. Well at least in that area."

"The Young building?" Hikaru questions. "What was he doing there?"

The man shrugs. "He was in that area is what I heard. The building was just the best way to give a specific area."

"Thanks." Hikaru says then he dashes off to get to that location. He makes it breathing heavily and begins his search of the area. "Come on Kaoru." He pleads slightly.

Meanwhile….

Kaoru groans then blinks his eyes open only to push himself up but pauses to bring a hand to his head. "Ugh. My head." He manages to shift to sit with his legs hanging off the side of the rock on the side facing away from the other parts of the rock structure. He brings his hands to grip his head as he groans about his headache. "What time is it?" He asks quietly as he lowers one hand while keeping the other up to rub his temple. He pulls out his cellphone and opens it first noticing all of the missed calls from Hunny then from Hikaru. He stares sadly at his phone then he just shuts his phone only to put it away. He brings his hands down to either side of his butt only to push himself down so he lands on the grassy ground feet first. He heads to leave the forest and manages to find his way out easier than he originally thought that he would. He begins walking into town deciding to try to head to the mansion as he tries to think but his headache definitely isn't helping. He keeps his hands off of his head for now to not give his headache status away as he just walks despite wanting to bring a hand to his head.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru jumps then turns so fast that he becomes a little dizzy then he sees Hikaru coming towards him. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru throws his arms around his brother. "I found you! I finally found you!" He looks into the others eyes. "Where have you been?" He questions.

"I just wanted time alone." Kaoru tells him and Hikaru's arms fall off.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asks almost hesitantly as if feeling some guilt for causing Kaoru to want to spend time away from everyone.

"Yeah." Kaoru assures him. "I was just heading back to the mansion now. You should head to school." He begins walking and Hikaru jogs until he's walking beside him.

"Then I'll come with you." Hikaru informs him in which Kaoru just kind of grunts a response. "Hey. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Kaoru waves it off. "Just a headache." He explains lowering his hands.

"Oh well then we really should get home and get you something to help with that." Hikaru says in understanding and Kaoru nods at this.

As they walk away a man watches them before turning away pulling out a cell using speed dial.

"Hey it's me. Here's what has happened…" An explanation is given.

"Alright. You've done good. I'm calling your mission off. Return to base. Things are going rather nicely." The person on the other side of the call responds.

"Rodger that boss." After that the phone is hung up and the man leaves heading away from the direction that the twins went in.

Elsewhere…..

Kaoru and Hikaru make it back to the mansion and by request one of the servants gives Kaoru a Tylenol as it works the best for him and some water.

Once Kaoru has taken the pill and the servant with the empty glass is sent away Hikaru turns to his brother.

"Kaoru. Maybe we should just relax for a bit." Hikaru offers as a hopeful idea.

"I'm going to lie down." Kaoru tells Hikaru and the other is about to say something but Kaoru beats him to it. "Alone. It's just the headache." He heads up the stairs as Hikaru stands at the bottom of the steps.

Hikaru attempts to say something else but nothing comes out so he snaps his mouth shut for a moment before turning away with half open eyes. "Right." He manages to speak and it comes out in a regretful tone.

However because he turned away he misses the tear that rolls down Kaoru's cheek before Kaoru slightly hurries away to one of the guest bedrooms instead of going to his and Hikaru's room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:

"I'm sorry." Kaoru sobs into the pillow in an attempt to remain quiet. "B-But you'd hate me if you knew." He lays there sobbing and crying into the pillow for a while longer until he finally manages to calm down.

That's when his cell phone goes off.

Kaoru pulls it out of his pocket and frowns seeing who it is. He answers bringing it up to his ear. "Hi." He greets managing to hide that he was crying.

"Ah good you answered. Look I want to see you tomorrow after school. Same location we brought you to. Don't be late." The one on the other side commands.

"You're understood." Kaoru responds. "I'll walk over there after school to ensure I come alone."

"Good. You're doing very well." The call is ended after that and Kaoru puts his phone down on the other side of the bed only to give a hefty sigh.

Kaoru closes his eyes now just hoping for some rest and ends up drifting off into sleep but he just watches himself doing what will _take care of_ the man he had just doomed.

Meanwhile Hikaru hesitantly opens the door to his and Kaoru's room but he sees no one inside.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru turns and begins looking around for his brother until he spots him asleep in the guest room. "Maybe he got confused because of his headache?" He wonders out loud to himself before turning and leaving his brother alone to sleep. He makes it back to their room and heads inside only to sit down on his side of the bed. He has his elbows on his knees with his arms resting in the air of the space between his spread apart knees. He takes a moment to glance back with half open eyes to his brothers side of the bed which stings to see empty and cold. He turns away to stare down at where his arms are. "Maybe I really should tell him." He closes his eyes then lets out a slightly heavy breath before making a decision. "Maybe I really should tell him… I have to face the possible consequences… What I've been running away from…" His hands clench tightly into fists. "Tomorrow. After the host club. I'll do it."

…..

"How is he doctor?" A man asks the lab coat wearing black haired male who is looking at a thermometer.

"He's got a bad fever. It looks to be some kind of illness." The doctor responds giving the thermometer a small shake.

The man looks worriedly to the young man lying there red faced, sweating and panting with closed eyes. "Could it be a genetic illness of some kind? I mean my father fell ill just before the party to celebrate me taking over the family business… Could it be linked?"

"Possibly." The doctor confirms. "I think that your son may have had it in him but only now does it decide to show itself. But seeing as there is no other cases from anyone who might have been around him I can safely say that it is not contagious. I want to try to find out what it is before we give any prescription medication. For now use some common fever medication. I'll take some blood samples and we'll see the results."

"Can you compare to those taken from my father? To see if it's the same?" The man asks and the doctor nods.

"Of course we will be doing that." The doctor confirms. "I will go get my kit and take some blood so we can start testing it right away."

"Thank you." The man bows in thanks and the doctor steps out to go back to his car while the man rises. He stares with pure worry at his son. "Please get better."

…

Kaoru blinks awake finding that it is the evening. "Huh. I must have had some of whatever that drug was still lingering in my system." He turns as his phone notifies him of a text so he picks it up as he gets up so he can sit. "Well at least my headache is mostly gone." He opens his phone and checks the text.

And to make sure we are clear. If you try to tell anyone about what you did we will release the information of what you did to the police. If you don't believe us then go ahead and try.

Kaoru frowns then closes his eyes for a moment as he sighs. He opens his eyes and responds that he won't be telling anyone. He puts his phone down on the bed after that then gets up heading to the bathroom to have a shower. He turns the water to warm only to step in and he stands there letting his body relax under the warm spray.

Relax like everything is okay in the world… An escape from reality just to relax a little.

He sighs to himself with his eyes closed. "I can't let others get close to me… Not with what I am doing… What I've done… This is something I have to solve on my own." He opens his eyes to half way. "Alone. Not even Hikaru can get involved." He washes himself after a little bit then he gets out, dries off only to wrap the towel around himself. He makes it to his and Hikaru's room finding it empty. He changes into a pair of black pyjama pants and a black t-shirt. He tosses the towel into the hamper only to turn around to find Hikaru in the doorway. "Hikaru."

"Ready for bed?" Hikaru asks moving more into the room. "Seems you're doing better since you're in the right room this time." He stops in front of Kaoru.

"Yeah I do feel much better." Kaoru confirms and Hikaru heads to the window closing the curtains. "Sorry if I worried you."

"That's okay. Let's go to bed early." Hikaru takes Kaoru's hand and leads him to the bed where they settle under the covers. He waits to see if Kaoru will sleep and feels relief when his eyes adjust to the darkness and he can make out that Kaoru's eyes are closed. He closes his own eyes and drifts off into sleep.

Kaoru cracks an eye open then lets out a quiet breath when he sees that Hikaru is asleep. He sits up careful not to wake the other. He turns to the window but can only look at the curtains that block out the setting suns light. He turns away to look downwards in front of himself. "I'm sorry Hikaru." He removes the covers getting up and he heads out of the room quietly closing the door behind himself. "It has to be this way." He walks away from the room with that.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I blink open my eyes to find myself standing in the living room of the mansion. "How'd I get here?" I wonder to myself. I turn and head upstairs to me and Kaoru's room. "Kaoru?" I ask opening the door but it's empty and I look around wondering if he's just standing somewhere else in the room. "Where could he have gone?" I wonder and turn away to begin looking the mansion but I stop when I see one of the front doors are open a little. I head over and open it the rest of the way and I see Kaoru outside. "Kaoru!" I move out onto the front porch only to freeze.

Kaoru turns to look to me missing the large shadow man forming behind him when he is looking the other way.

"KAORU WATCH OUT!" I scream and I race towards him but the shadow monster slams a dark grey sword into him causing me to scream as I watch my brother give an expression of pain and surprise only to fall limp. "KAORU!" I jolt awake with a gasp and I sit there in the dark panting until I finally calm down. I wipe my clammy forehead with my equally clamming hand. "Phew. It was just a dream." I flop back down onto the bed on my back closing my eyes. I then roll onto my side as I feel ready to drift off but I reach out blindly searching for my brothers hand to hold as I drift off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight:

I blink my eyes open as I find myself becoming awake when I can't find him. I sit up and look to his side of the bed. "Kaoru?" I blink then my eyes snap open fully when I see that he isn't here. I look around the room but I don't see him. "Kaoru!?" I throw the covers off then I hurry to my feet rushing out of our room to try to look for him. I check the other bedroom that I found him in not long ago at all but I don't see him. I try to think of where else he could be.

The bathroom?

I head there but he's not in the bathroom closest to our room which is the one we go to during the night if needed. I turn away and close my eyes trying to let my instincts tell me where to go like that one time during Halloween. I open my eyes getting a new idea of where Kaoru could be. I head downstairs and to the kitchen, we swiped the spare key so we could get a drink of water from the kitchen and maybe a midnight snack…

We were kids at the time and we just never returned the key.

I peer inside and I find Kaoru sitting at the table usually used by the staff but usually pretty empty during the night.

He has a glass of water with him and I feel relief upon seeing him and that he seems to be okay.

I approach and he jumps slightly only to turn to me relaxing upon seeing me as he has a light on in the kitchen. "Hey." I greet taking a seat next to him in the wood chairs.

"Hey." He glances away to his glass then drinks a little from it with his eyes closed once he tipped the cup back.

"Is something bothering you?" I ask and he takes a moment to finish the amount he wants to drink before putting the cup down that still has some water left in it.

"Just a little trouble sleeping. Maybe I shouldn't have had that nap." Kaoru tells me. "Don't worry."

"Yeah. It can be a gamble with you and naps." I agree glancing away.

"Yeah." He agrees than we find ourselves falling into silence and it remains for a bit as if both of completely unsure what to say next.

I see him drink the rest of the water in his cup from the corner of my eye as the general silence continues.

Once done he gets up finally causing me to turn to him but he just heads to the sink putting the cup in there in which I also get to my feet.

I place a gentle hand on his arm by his elbow and I lead him back to bed where we settle there under the covers once again but we did make sure to turn off the kitchen lights as well as close the door.

Even with Kaoru at my side again and my own tiredness weighing down on me I decide to wait to see if Kaoru ends up falling asleep before I decide to drift off.

Kaoru closes his eyes and for a bit I wait to see if he does manage to fall asleep then I find myself passing out.

The next morning…

I blink awake as the maids open the curtains and once again I find the other side of the bed empty. I sit up as the two maids greet me awake. "Did Kaoru already get up?" I ask rubbing one eye tiredly.

"He was gone when we got here. We shall let you get ready young master." They bow then head out of the room.

I lower my hand when they leave and I wonder where Kaoru could be now. I however don't panic as he is probably just getting ready. I get up and I head to the bathroom opening it to find Kaoru there rubbing his hair dry with a towel and wearing his black pants.

He pauses and turns to me as I enter.

We nod in greeting of 'good morning' to each other and I head past him take my own shower.

I strip tossing my clothes into the hamper then I head into the shower letting the warm water run over my body only to begin washing. I head back into the room as I rub my hair dry and I find Kaoru looks ready to go to school. "Oh." I say as I remember something but it isn't that I am naked as the two have seen each other naked plenty of times before. "I'll be studying with Haruhi at lunch today."

"That's fine." He assures me.

"Thanks." I toss the towel into the hamper and I head to the walk in closet to get my own school uniform on.

No one's P.O.V.

The car ride to school was rather quiet and when they arrived at school Kaoru decided to read at his desk while Hikaru talks to Haruhi about their study session at lunch.

Hikaru wouldn't want to waste most of the time figuring out where to start as it is an expectation for those who are from rich families to do well in school.

Kaoru just continues to read but puts it away as everyone heads to their desks as the bell rings.

The teacher enters and turns to the students. "We will be going to the courtyard as there is an announcement from our principle."

So the class heads there and stands in a line as the principle stands on a platform with a microphone.

"Everyone I have unfortunate news. Timmothy Young passed away last night due to illness." The principle announces making a few students mummer amongst themselves in slight surprise before going quiet as the principle continues.

"I would like you all to join me in a moment of silence."

Everyone lowers their heads in the moment of silence though Kaoru is feeling a little tense but he luckily has it under control so it shouldn't be noticeable.

After the moment passes the principle speaks again causing everyone to raise their heads and opening their eyes. "Thank you. And may Timmothy rest in peace. You may return to your classrooms." He dismisses them with that and everyone heads back to their classrooms to continue their education.

Finally the teacher is able to begin the lesson but Kaoru finds himself tuning her out as he lets himself drift away into his thoughts; while leaning his head against his palm of the hand attached to the arm with the elbow on the desk.

 _How long will this remain quiet?_

Kaoru closes his eyes letting out an almost silent sigh then he opens his eyes this time to half way. He isn't sure as he worries that someone will notice what he has gotten into unwillingly.

When the lunch bell rings he jumps because he had started imagining scenarios of what might happen if the others hosts found out what he has been up to.

He's imagined his brother turning his back in disgust and the whole host club ganging up on him with angered glares the moment he would walk into the club room. He slightly shakes his head and gets up leaving the room while Hikaru and Haruhi stay there to do their studying. He heads along outside around the back of the school only to wander into the wooded area just outside of the school. He stays kind of by the edge as he enjoys the scenery and peacefulness.

That is until someone yanks him deeper into the bushes and he barely manages to not let out a yelp of surprise.

He turns to the person who had pulled him into the bushes expecting someone from the group that had dragged him into their business but he finds himself facing an unfamiliar face that is smirking.

"Hello little rat." The other male says in greeting with a smooth tone but a voice with a hint of roughness in it. He has darker skin but he doesn't look to be fully black as his skin is on the lighter side. "So. You are hanging out with that one gang and doing some business for them huh?"

At that moment Kaoru realizes that this is an enemy of the people that dragged him into their group.

Kaoru begins moving his hand back trying to not draw attention to it as he keeps his scare gaze on the man holding his other arm so tight that it actually hurts.

"Well I wonder just how much you'd be worth to whatever rich family you are a part of and to the gang you work with." The man hums in thought as he brushes the back of his hand against Kaoru's cheek making Kaoru feel a little disgusted at the small gesture making the other give off a stronger creep vibe.

Kaoru grabs a hold of the black handle once his hand enters into his pocket.

"But…" The man leans closer with half open almost as if getting ready to kiss the slightly younger twin. "I wonder how much fun it'll be to _break_ you before that happens."

Kaoru moves quickly throws his hand holding the object like he would punch. He is instantly let go of as the man lets out a sound of pain stumbling back bringing his hands to cup his cheek slightly. He has the slightest pant from the fear and adrenaline pumping through his veins from what's happening. His hand grips the handle of the knife that could fit in his pocket, making sure it had a black handle to blend with his pants, as he had stolen it form the kitchen no longer feeling safe. He wanted to have something so he could defend himself just in case the group decide that he has fulfilled his purpose and tried to kill him.

Granted he might not win if they did decide to do so but he could still put up a fight.

The man opens his eyes that got shut when the impact happened and he looks to his hands noticing some blood on the one that had been the closest to the slash on his cheek. His eyes narrow and his breathing starts to get heavy only for him to look to Kaoru. "You're dead!" He slightly roars and charges at Kaoru in which Kaoru gets ready to strike again. He pulls his hand back to punch Kaoru with a mix of a roar and snarl of rage.

Kaoru swings the knife forward towards the man and shuts his eyes fearing impact but then nothing happens. He hears a few strange sounds but tries to push it away as maybe a growl of some kind as he expects to be hit. His heart beats in his ears making him only able to hear that for a few moments then his heartbeat calms down as he isn't being struck. He can't really move the knife as he is pretty sure that he has stabbed the man somewhere and can only guess his shoulder as the other is just a little taller than him. He cracks an eye open as he hears a thud only for his eyes to snap open in shock when he sees the man on the ground stab wound in his neck.

The man shakily reaches for his pocket and Kaoru's survival instincts kick in as he dashes forward slamming the knife down into the mans chest as eh quickly falls to his knees by him. His arm falls limp as does the rest of his body with even his tongue hanging out while he seems to stare off into nothing.

Kaoru removes the knife and stands up. He takes a few moments to calm down enough to come back more into reality. His eyes widen as what he has just done hits him and he finds himself having a shortness of breath. He brings his hands up to cup his mouth feeling nauseous as he also finds himself shaking quite a bit. He closes his eyes not wanting to look at it right now then he takes a deep breath through his nose after a moment. He regulates his breathing as he moves his hands away.

Once he has his breathing under control he opens his eyes to half way as he looks at the man almost thoughtfully knowing that there is no way to avoid what he has just done, he has to decide what he is supposed to do now.

"That's it." He turns his head upwards to look to the sky as there is a gap in the trees. "I know what must be done now. I know what I must do."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine:

It is time for class to start as the bell rings to let everyone know this and Hikaru glances to Kaoru's seat but shrugs it off as Kaoru just skipping when he finds the seat empty now.

After all they did do that once in a while but he guesses Kaoru decided to do so alone… Though Hikaru himself was working with Haruhi just before anyways. So it would make sense that Kaoru would skip alone this time around instead of with Hikaru as well.

The blonde teacher with the body of a porn star but the dress style of a dork especially with her red glasses, seemed to notice this too and after a glance to Hikaru with her sapphire eyes she shrugs it off. The teacher figured if Hikaru wasn't worried then it was nothing to worry her pretty little head about so she went on to begin teaching the class that actually was there to listen to the lecture on social studies.

Hikaru quickly grew bored and he glances towards Kaoru's desk only for a moment as he forgot for that moment that the other isn't there so he turns away once he's reminded of that. So instead of tossing a note back and forth between him and Kaoru, they did this every now and again, he lets his mind wander not really thinking about anything in particular until his mind settles on what they are going to do in the host club today. He goes over the plan that he and Kaoru had set up in advanced about a week ago, they plan generally for the week during the weekend to get it done with, as expected but he also lets himself think about possible things they could do just in case something in the scenarios playing in his head happen. He just doesn't want to listen to this boring lecture so he continues thinking of scenarios where they might have to go off script and improvise on the spot. He figures he has nothing better to do after all right now since the lecture is too boring to pay attention to.

Meanwhile…

A bell placed above a shop door rings as the door opens then closes and the shopkeeper turns as the last customer that had just finished leaves while the other comes in further into the store.

"How may I… Help you…?" The shopkeeper trails off in slight surprise as he looks at the hoodie wearing person that comes up to stand across from him at the front counter of the store.

This person has on black pants that seem to be a little baggy with a belt holding them up properly and a black pull over hoodie with the hood up; the person's face is somewhat in darkness but the shopkeeper can see enough to not see any sunglasses or a bandana. The person moves closer to the counter so there isn't such a decent gap but now instead a smaller gap and stops looking down at the guns on display in the glass case that makes the front counter. "I need a little something." The person informs the shopkeeper as the person keeps checking out the different guns placed there securely in the glass case not looking up yet.

"Um…" The shopkeeper looks the person over hesitant about what might be going on here. He finds himself a little unsure about what he is supposed to do right now. He partly isn't sure what exactly is going on as this isn't a robbery but could it be gang related?

"Something that is easy to reload and won't jam. But is small so no shot guns or anything. I want to be able to hide it." The person explains looking up glancing to the other guns behind the counter but all of those are much too big. "I'll also need a good amount of bullets. Do you think you can give that to me?" The person questions looking right at the shopkeeper this time after confirming the guns on the wall are all too big.

"Well I... I'm gonna need-" The shopkeeper cuts himself off as a brown bag that could be a potato sack of money is placed on the counter by the person without a moment of hesitation. He hadn't noticed it when the person came into the store but he was just finishing up with another customer. He finds himself speechless when the person releases the opening of the bag that the person was holding closed.

It tips over and reveals a whole bunch of dollar bills within the bag.

"If you give me what you have then it's yours." The person explains at the shocked into silence shopkeeper while the person is also looking at the money with a confident look. "I need it for a little problem I have to take care of before it gets out of my control. That's all you need to know. Oh." The person looks up with a strange smile at the shopkeeper who completely misses the look. "And take the money as also a silencer. You don't tell anyone that I was ever here or that I got anything. Do you understand? It's all I have so if you give me what I want and stay silent I promise to give this to you. No extra hidden things nothing. Do you think you can do that for me?"

The shopkeeper stops drooling over the money and he glances around confirming no body is inside let alone watching through the window, not like anyone ever really did watch through the window. He turns around and gets some stuff from behind the counter that are hidden in wood case that is as tall as the glass counter but against the back wall, only to turn back to the front counter. He places a black pistol looking gun as well as about ten boxes of ammo on the counter as the person looks at it as if examining it. "Here. This is our best model. It's a newer model but it is made to be the least likely to jam. Here I'll let you know how to work it. You release this part and slam one of these in there and it's reloaded. You just pull it back here once it's reloaded." He explains pointing things out on the gun after picking it up to show the person then once done he offers it to the person right from his hand.

"Thank you." The person takes the gun with the hand that had the bag of money just a few moments ago, the other is in the pocket right now, and lets the shopkeeper have the money by removing the hand from the pocket to push it towards the shopkeeper. The person puts the reloads safely in the hoodie pocket, after pushing the money to the shopkeeper, making sure that they are open from the boxes but will not spill the bullets out. "Thank you for your service." The person turns to leave with the gun put in the hoodie pocket as well but pauses for a moment as the shopkeeper speaks.

"Service? What do you mean? You were never here." The shopkeeper says with a wink at the person who smirks with a really short breathy quiet laugh in return.

The person leaves the store with the bell ringing as the exit out of the store is made and heads off knowing where to go while keeping both hands in the hoodie pocket for now. "Now. Let's go take care of a certain problem. It is time to do some eliminating myself." The person speaks quietly to avoid anyone passing by from knowing the truth or that anything is suspicious at all.

No one even gives the person a glance as they continue along their way.

…

Hikaru arrives at the host club room heading inside after pushing the doors opens and as he walks inside he finds that every one of the hosts are already here but Kaoru is still missing from the group.

The others turn to Hikaru who gets confused looks from most of the hosts as soon as they see that he has come alone to the host club room with the doors having shut behind him.

"Um. Hikaru where is Kaoru?" Tamaki asks placing his fists on his hips with a slightly annoyed look. "He'd better not be running late. We don't have time for a host running late I'll have you know."

"I thought he'd be here." Hikaru admits as he glances around the host club room as if hoping that Kaoru has just been quietly hiding in the room but there is indeed no sign of Kaoru having ever been in this room today. He turns back to the hosts wondering what's going on and where Kaoru could be right now. "Hold on. I'll call him." He moves a little away just in case it becomes a private call if somethings wrong and pulls out his cell phone. He uses the speed dial for Kaoru and brings his cell up to his ear as he waits for someone to pick up the phone. "Come on bro." He says quietly to himself as he waits for an answer while listening to the rings of the phone in his hand.

 _Ring….._

 _Ring….._

 _Ring….._

 _Ring….._

No one ends up picking up and Hikaru ends the call as the voicemail comes on only to try again but he gets the same results in the end making him clench his teeth.

"Fuck!" He curses as he hangs up for the second time and he stares at his phone starting to panic about what's going on.

Usually his brother always picks up right away when he calls him.

So why didn't he pick up this time? What's happening? What's happened to Kaoru? Why is this happening?

"Hika-chan…." Hunny starts as Hikaru grips his cell tightly in his hand and seems to stare at it with obvious worry and panic.

However Hikaru turns ignoring the others and he runs out of the host club room making the rest of the hosts stare after him worriedly as he just races off stuffing his phone into his pocket.

Tamaki huffs crossing his arms over his chest for a moment but he too is worried, then heads to the girls waiting and turns to them as they glance to him wondering what's happening as Hikaru had ran right past them. He gives the best confident look he can manage so as to not worry the guests any more than they already are. "Sorry ladies. Some important host club business has come up. We aren't open today." He explains with his trademark host club tone. "We've got it under control. Just enjoy the rest of your day." He adds for assurance even though he just wants to head back into the room as he isn't sure how much longer he can keep up the not worried look before he cracks.

The girls mummer a little but they put trust in their favorite host club especially as he continues the look as if nothing is truly wrong and they head off to either hang out or to go home for the day.

Tamaki heads back in with that done letting his mask fall once inside. His face now looks really worried about what might be happening. "Okay. Now we need to find out what is going on." He then turns to Haruhi with pleading eyes for an answer hoping to figure out what might be going on with his host club family. "How long has Kaoru been gone for?"

"Since lunch. He didn't come back to class after lunch." Haruhi responds not really needing to think about the answer that she already knows from having noticed it like the rest of the class and teacher at the time. "We didn't think anything of it at the time. I actually have seen a few times where they would skip and at the time Hikaru was with me. He asked me to help him with an upcoming test. Kaoru isn't the best at math at least that's what Hikaru told me."

"Hmm." Tamaki brings his hand to his chin in thought with his signature thoughtful stance that he happens to go into. "Okay. So that's been a while. But why? Surely if he was skipping he'd have come to the host club room or even answered Hikaru's call. Something isn't right here obviously."

…

Hikaru races out to the waiting limo that he had called along the way to the front doors after leaving the sight of the host club room. He gets in through the door the driver opens for him as he approaches the limo. "Home and hurry." He orders as he gets in and the driver nods shutting the door behind him once he is safely inside.

The seats feel to be the perfect temperature and the limo is also at the right temperature which isn't too hot or too cold.

As expected from the driver that has known him and his brother since they were kids.

The driver hurries into the driver seat then he hurries as fast as he is allowed driving away from the school. He maps out the fastest route back to the mansion in his head as he drives making sure to still obey the laws of the road so as to not get pulled over.

Hikaru turns to look out the window as he impatiently waits to get to the mansion. He watches the scenery pass by along with some cars sometimes and a few people walking on any area that has a sidewalk. "Please be there Kaoru." He says quietly to himself the words he wishes that are true as he wants to know where his brother has gone. He worries that something bad has happened to him but he doesn't know what.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten:

As soon as Hikaru arrives home he races out of the limo not giving the driver anytime to even open the driver side door. Hikaru doesn't care that he left the door open and he left his stuff on the seat. He races through the mansion hurrying to his and his brothers room first. He slams open the door not caring at all. "KAORU!?" His shoulders rise in even more worry when he sees no sign of his brother in the room. He however does notice something on the bed so he moves closer to it wondering if it'll help in his search for Kaoru. He stands next to the bed on Kaoru's side, Kaoru's uniform is on the floor, and looks down to the bed finding that it's Kaoru's cell phone with a folded piece of paper underneath it. He takes the note letting the phone slide off and letting it land safely onto the soft bed. He brings it up only to unfold it confirming his suspicions that it is indeed a note in which he sees his brothers handwriting so he wants to read it now.

It has to have something about his brother and where he could have gone right?

Hikaru knows that it just has to and he makes sure to read it word for word not wanting to skip any part in case it gave him important on what is going on right now with his brother or even where his brother could be in the first place. He just really has to know because right now Kaoru is scaring him. He closes his eyes for a moment after reading the first line to take a breath to calm himself a little. He opens his eyes more focused now so he can better process any information that will be provided within this note. So he can find Kaoru.

 _To Hikaru._

 _Please read this before you start to panic about my whereabouts._

 _Well… There is so much that I want to say and explain to you but due to time restraints I'll have to keep it much shorter than I would have liked._

 _You see it started not long ago at all. I was alone and I ended up going for a walk in which I encountered something I never thought that I would encounter._

 _Afterwards I tried to avoid it… Tried to ignore it when I could but in the end I couldn't escape it._

 _This probably isn't making much sense but it's kind of hard to explain it really._

 _As much as you think you might I'm sorry but you won't fully understand everything that has happened. I didn't want to keep it all from you but I had to so please at least be a little understanding about that I just couldn't tell you… I didn't want to talk about it. Also don't come after me please just do that for me as well._

 _This is something that I fear and I have learned that it is about time that I go and I face the thing that scares me the most. I love you and I'm sorry for this._

 _Love Kaoru._

Hikaru grips the note tightly within his hands upon reading this and his teeth even become clenched though he's gripping the note so hard that it shakes along with his own hands. "Kaoru. Just what happened? What are you doing?" He questions yet none can be answered right now. He drops the note as his mind races on where Kaoru could be right now… But with Kaoru going off to somewhere unknown he has no idea where Kaoru could be heading or have already arrived to. His mind finally snaps onto one person in which he whips out his cell that is luckily still within his pocket where he had put it. He dials a number then waits for an answer.

"Did you find him?" Kyouya asks when he picks up the phone and the other hosts glance to him but keep quiet to wait for the other to give them the news.

"No. But he left a note." Hikaru begins. "He talked about going to face something. Something that scares him so much he didn't want to actually talk about it with me. You need to send out your forces and find him! Please!" He pleads with the other.

"Alright." Kyouya agrees. "I'll let them know what to look for. We'll also join in on the search."

"Thanks." Hikaru feels a little relieved about this.

"Is there any part of the note that tells us where he might have gone to?" Kyouya questions and though Kyouya can't see him Hikaru shakes his head in response along with speaking.

"No. Nothing."

"Okay. We'll search the city." Kyouya responds to that a little disappointed in not having anywhere they could start.

"Thanks so much." Hikaru thanks him with worried gratitude. "See you." He would stay on the phone but he has to go looking for his brother.

"Yeah see you." Kyouya agrees then they both hang up in which Hikaru runs off to start his search for his brother while Kyouya starts dialing for his families private force.

"Kyouya."

Kyouya turns as Tamaki speaks moving closer.

"Kyouya what's going on?" Tamaki questions with wide worried eyes staring up at the raven seeing as how the blood is slightly hunched over probably out of worry.

"I'm not fully sure on everything." Kyouya begins turning back to his dialing. "But Kaoru's gone off somewhere and though we have a note it gives us no hints as to where he went off to. I'm calling my families force to try to help the search."

"Then we'll go out too." Tamaki straightens fists on his hips in pure determination. He turns to the other hosts while Kyouya turns away bringing his phone up to his ear. "Alright everyone! This is classified as a host club emergency! We have to go and find out where Kaoru is! We can split into groups to look around. Mori and Hunny you are the first group. Haruhi you're with me. Kyouya…" He glances back and hears Kyouya inform his force what to look for and he waits a moment until Kyouya is done talking in which he hangs up. "Kyouya which group do you want to be in?"

Kyouya turns to Tamaki stuffing his phone into his pocket. "I'll be with my force." He responds and pushes his glasses up keeping the light reflecting off of them to hide his eyes. "I'll need to monitor updates and answer questions that they might have."

"Okay." Tamaki nods and turns back to the others. "Let's move out!"

The host club leave the room then the school hurrying away and they split up to help cover more ground to hopefully help more.

Unknown's P.O.V.

I stop walking and I look up as a structure looms above me. I take a slightly deep breath as I stare at it actually feeling nervous. I bring my hand down letting it brush up against the weapon within it trying to calm myself down a little. "It is time." I lower my head and I grip the weapon within my hand or well the handle of the weapon as I look where I'm going while approaching the front entrance. "I'm sorry." I let a tear escape falling down my cheek before dripping off my jaw. I'm sure that it has probably fallen the ground below making the tiny splash that only bugs would probably really notice. I ignore that and take a shaky breath taking control of myself to give a calm and hopefully cold exterior. I reach towards the door handle with my free hand feeling that it is a little warm possibly from the sun beating down upon it from the sky. I twist it opening the door to head inside and I step through the doorway without a word while releasing the door handle but I gently push it closed behind myself to try to not draw outside attention right now.

The place is how I had thought it would be.

"It's time for you to pay for everything and I won't let you ruin what I have created for myself. Not when I've come so far."

No one's P.O.V.

Hikaru runs around looking around himself as he hurries. He already ran into quite a few people but with a rushed apology he just continues on his way. His desperate search continues with yet no sign of where Kaoru could have headed. "Kaoru! Where are you!?" His hands clench into fists as he continues his running search. "Please. Just tell me what's going on!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven:

A gun clicking sound is heard and a hooded person glances to the one that approaches but stops at a distance.

"You were foolish to come here." The other growls with a gun aimed at the hooded person. "But I suspected you might try something like this. I was just wondering how hard I had to push you before you would tip over." He smirks. "I thought that we'd have some more fun with a few more missions at least before you cracked. But all it took was one kill and you come here like this." He slightly tilts his head with confidence. "Oh well your loss. Because if you take another step I'll shoot. Back off and we can continue having fun together with taking others out. As long as you keep your damn mouth shut." He cocks the gun in warning. "So take my warning and do what your supposed to do."

"I'm a killer." The hooded figure speaks up keeping both hands in the pocket. "And that's my job."

"You're _My_ killer." The other reminds him "Kaoru Hitachiin."

Kaoru gives a smirk of his own. "Oh and by the way. That's two kills, not one."

"Huh?" The other raises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Maybe if you had watched out with your enemies then it wouldn't have come to this so soon. Attacking me at school and even though the kill wasn't intentional it showed me what I had to do." He explains keeping his hood up right now which makes him look quite a lot more dangerous in this moment. "I need to defend myself."

The other smiles until he's grinning from ear to ear and his finger slightly tightens on the trigger yet not tight enough to fire a shot. "Oh too bad that you are on the wrong end of this gun in my hand." He closes his eyes. "The feeling of holding such power over you right now. Ohh. It's amazing. You really should be scared of me." He opens his eyes with a confident glare but only has time to blink in surprise before a shot is heard as the hand holding the gun is hit. He screeches in pain dropping the gun to cradle his injured hand that is bleeding badly. He stares for a moment with wide eyes at his hand before looking to Kaoru.

Kaoru stands there with one of his hands out showing that there is a gun in his hand. His eyes narrow without a hint of fear in sight on his face or stance.

"Ha. Hahahahahaha!" The other laughs. "So you've finally grown some balls."

"I'm not afraid of you." Kaoru hisses tightening his finger on the trigger yet not letting it fire right in this moment. "Not anymore."

The other tsks at this with a disapproving look. "I am the leader of the gang that made you kill two people. I am the one that can ruin everything for you. I am the one that if you don't back down then your life will be hell!"

"I've seen enough of a life of hell that your threats no longer scare me." Kaoru informs him and fires again this time hitting him in the leg by the knee in which the other falls almost as if sitting or crouching. "I will take down anyone who comes after me."

The leader looks up and glares at Kaoru with hate and anger.

There is a sound in the house causing Kaoru to turn his head away to look in the direction of the noise and in this time the leader glances in the opposite direction seeing the gun he had dropped a little earlier.

The leaders lips turn up into a smile again.

…..

Kyouya shows a picture of Kaoru to two women who look at only to shake their heads. He sighs lowering the picture. "Thank you for your time." He turns and continues on his way glancing to some of his family's officers helping look in this area as they hurry around trying to cover as much ground as possible.

Because of the people hurrying around some people have stopped or slowed down depending if they are walking or driving as they obviously wonder what in the world is going on.

Though none of the officers helping with this are even so much as fazed by the attention and they just continue along in their search.

Kyouya looks down now worried about what is going to happen as he fears that they might not make it in time to save Kaoru. He knows how badly it'll affect him and the others in the host club especially Hikaru if something happens to Kaoru before they get there. He raises his head hardening his look behind the glare on his glasses again. "I have to focus and find him." He turns approaching a heterosexual couple and they stop to glance to him as he approaches. "Excuse me but have you seen this male?" He asks holding up the photo in which the couple look only to shake their heads.

"No sorry." The woman apologizes and looks into Kyouya's eyes that she can't see due to the glare on the ravens glasses, with worry and slight fear. "Is he a criminal or something?"

"A missing person." Kyouya informs them lowering the picture. "We're just hoping that he was spotted after he disappeared. Thank you for your time." He walks away and decides to go further down hoping that maybe if he tries another part he might get lucky. "So far nothing though." He glances to the sky in wonder. "Where are you Kaoru?" He asks to no one in particular but just wishing that in some way Kaoru could hear him or even Hikaru as he is sure that the older twin is looking around possibly calling out his brother's name.

Then maybe Kaoru would give up on whatever he is doing if he's reminded how much he means to the host club family… To Hikaru…

…..

The leader grabs the gun and aims it at Kaoru no longer cradling his injured hand. His ear to ear grin returned to his face. "Too bad for you."

Kaoru turns quickly just as another gang member pokes his head around the corner right by where the two stand guns pointed at one another, curious as what was going on.

"You didn't have a chance at winning. Especially all by yourself." The leader speaks with a chuckle in his tone. "And now you shall die for your pathetic foolishness!"

"I don't think so!" Kaoru responds with a hardened glare.

A smirk dances in the light in the leaders eyes. "Oh we'll see about that."

Two triggers are pulled with both hoping to shoot before the other has a chance to.

 _BANG!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve:

Kaoru stumbles back with a shout of pain and his head lowers as he slightly pants from the shock of the sudden pain. He brings a hand up and touches the spot by his shoulder where his hand becomes wet with blood in which he pulls it away to look at it. He looks back up to look to the other to see if he managed to get a hit on him.

The leader's eyes are wide and he opens his mouth as he looks up to Kaoru in shock but is only able to make a few unidentifiable sounds before falling back and collapsing. His chest becoming soaked with blood.

Kaoru falls to his knees as they give way. "I did it…" He says quietly to himself. "I really did it." His lips turn upwards into a smile and he gets to his feet doing his best to ignore the pain from his own wound. "Well it's time to go… Unless someone else wants to come against me…" He turns to the door wobbling a little and he walks towards it listening for anyone coming after him but he's starting to feel dizzy along with light headed so he needs to leave. He doesn't even notice that he is leaving a trail of blood behind as it drips from his gunshot wound. He makes it out the door stumbling a little as he puts the gun into his pocket only to collapse onto the sidewalk. He's on his stomach with his head turned to the side and his arms splayed out to show that he indeed collapsed. "I'm so… Sorry…." He mummers slightly to no one as his vision blurs and darkens before he ends up passing out right there on the sidewalk.

…

Hikaru looks around himself as he continues with his search. He has seen members of Kyouya's force looking as well making him feel glad to be able to have such a wide search at a time like this. "Come on Kaoru." He speaks quietly to himself as he jogs to keep looking. "Where are you?" He turns a corner and ends up almost running into Kyouya but they just barely manage to skid to a stop in time. "Kyouya!" He slightly gasps in greeting.

"Hikaru." Kyouya greets back pushing his glasses up as they always seem to be falling off. "May I ask if you have the note with you." He questions keeping his eyes on the twin. "Maybe I could try to find some clues on it."

"No. I'm pretty sure I dropped it back at the mansion." Hikaru informs him and is about to go to keep looking when a walkie-talkie that Kyouya has springs to life.

"I found him!"

Kyouya quickly grabs his walkie-talkie and presses the button to talk. "Where are you?" He demands while Hikaru quickly moves closer. "How is he?"

"Can I talk to him?" Hikaru asks.

"Not good sir." Those words make Hikaru's heart especially drop. "Wounded and unconscious. We are going to hurry to him a nearby hospital." The report continues. "The one on fifteenth street is the closest."

"Okay. Make sure to secure the area he was found in and see if you can find out why he got hurt. Other than that we'll see you at the hospital." Kyouya then puts his radio away only to pull out his cell phone to call for a ride. "Stay with me Hikaru. We'll get a ride." He brings the phone up to his ear.

Hikaru looks away in worry as he hopes that the ride will come soon…. But it feels like forever before it arrives and they hurry inside.

"The hospital on fifteenth street and hurry." Kyouya orders and the driver gives a salute in response.

They are soon heading down the street with Hikaru and Kyouya sitting across from each other.

Kyouya looks to the other and watches as he clenches his hands into fists tightly. He knows that the other is bothered because he doesn't truly know the state that his brother is in other than what he was told. He looks away to quickly to send a quick text to the others then he turns back to Hikaru. "Hikaru." He begins but Hikaru doesn't let him finish.

"This is my fault." Hikaru seems to be talking to himself but the raven can hear what he was saying even as the slightly older twin keeps his gaze to the window that he is sitting next to.

"What makes you say that?" Kyouya inquires keeping his eyes on the other.

"If I had been there with him then whatever he ended up encountering while he went out on a walk while I was doing something else wouldn't have happened…" Hikaru lowers his head looking down with half open eyes. "This wouldn't have happened." His tone breaks a little as if he wants to cry.

"Do not say that." Kyouya tells them turning his attention to his black book that he begins writing in. "There was no way that you could have known that something would have happened. Besides it might have happened either way for all you know." He points out pausing in what he was writing and his eyes flicker up when he doesn't feel Hikaru's gaze turn towards him.

Tears are running down Hikaru's face.

Kyouya is about to say something but Hikaru beats him to it.

"What if I lose him? What if he dies?" Hikaru questions and he pauses for a moment to sob. "Then the last thing he'll remember of me is that we stopped hanging out as much as we used to!" He buries his face into his hands sobbing and the only words that Kyouya can make out is Kaoru's name.

Kyouya had noticed that the two didn't seem as close as they used to be in recent times but he had left it alone never speaking up about it. He had wondered what would come of it and if the two would come together again like nothing happened. He sighs closing his black book with an audible sound yet Hikaru doesn't seem to notice. "Don't declare your brother dead already!" He snaps and this gets a reaction from the older twin.

Hikaru's head shoots up a little and leaves his hands. He looks to Kyouya with a surprised look and there are tears still running down his cheeks.

"He could live. Don't give up on him." Kyouya tells him in a sharp yet monotone voice as he stares right into Hikaru's own eyes and he is even letting his eyes be seen. "Don't declare him dead when all you know it could be a minor injury!"

Hikaru blinks and nods after a sniffle then he uses the back of his left wrist to try to wipe away his tears from his left eye. "Yes. You're right." He agrees then sniffles again as he lowers his hand to his lap and the corners of his mouth twitch in an attempt to smile but he ends up unable to. "Then I'll be able to tell him just how sorry I am." He adds glancing away but he seems to be doing better.

Kyouya smiles softly and he hides his eyes behind the glare on his glasses once more. "Good." He turns to look out the window while Hikaru tries to wipe away the tears from the other eye.

It isn't long before they finally reach the hospital that is owned by Kyouya's family.

They pull up to the front and they park but Hikaru is racing out slightly stumbling as he is in such a rush when he practically leaps out of the just parked limo.

Hikaru races inside of the hospital not even glancing back.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

"Ugh." Kaoru groans as he begins to awaken but his vision is blurry and all that he can see is white. His eyes also are only going to about half open in which he blinks a few times trying to clear up his vision. His vision finally starts to clear up and he is finally able to open his eyes fully. He sees just white. "What?"

"Ah. You're awake." A strange voice speaks then the white changes to a beautiful mix of blues that are darker than sky blue with white round floating star like objects.

Kaoru sits up finding himself sitting on a pathway of stars that have the really light blue look. He turns to look to the direction the voice came from and also standing on the pathway of stars is a figure.

The figure is draped in a black cloak that looks like a black thin blanket wrapped around him, his face is exposed while the hood of the cloak is up and he smiles. He has brown hair that is lighter than Haruhi's, star blue colour and his skin looks rather pale. His body is covered by the cloak so his face is really the main thing that Kaoru can make out about him. His pale lips smile in a gentle and kind greeting.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kaoru questions remaining where he is for now as he watches the figure a little scared that this person might do something.

"You have no reason to be afraid. This place is not like the living world." The figure explains with his kind patient and calm voice. "You are in the void."

"The void?" Kaoru questions finally getting to his feet and he glances around to the starry sky like area around them.

"Yes." The figure nods as Kaoru turns back to him. "The place between life and death." He explains further making Kaoru blink in slight surprise upon hearing this. "Currently you are teetering on the edge and it is time for the decision on whether you will move on to be judged for your place in the afterlife or for you to return to the land of the living."

"I'm ready." Kaoru speaks after a moment of silence as he lowered his head enough for his bangs to cast a shadow over his eyes while the other had been speaking. "I wish to go to the afterlife."

"Are you sure you're ready?" The figure questions. "I think that there is still more that you can do in the living world. So much you'll be leaving behind." He watches the other who just slightly glances away so he sighs. "I also wanted to talk to you." He admits his eyes flickering downwards. "I had a feeling that you'd give up so easily like that. It is truly sad how if someone wishes to do harm then it can be so easy to make that person stop caring… To stop wanting to live…" He takes a silent deep breath through his nose then he looks back to the other. "Kaoru Hitachiin. Let's not decide this so quickly." He suggests keeping his eyes on the other and he even brings his hands out that are just as pale as the rest of him and he is shown to be wearing a skin tight long sleeved black shirt and a little of his jeans along with black ankle high boots are also exposed as the cloak opens a little.

"Why should it matter?" Kaoru questions still not looking at the figure. "I don't deserve to live. I've done so many wrong things."

"And what about your friends?" The figure slightly tilts his head. "Or your brother?"

At the mention of Hikaru Kaoru slightly flinches almost as if leaning back in surprise at the reminder of the slightly older twin.

Kaoru looks away even more. "I can't." He almost speaks quietly but the other can hear him. "I can't tell them what I did… What I have done… They'd never forgive me… They'd hate me." He explains while the figure tilts his head back to its rightful angle.

"Do you really have such little faith in those that you hold so close?" The figure questions in which Kaoru finally looks up to look to him in surprise letting his eyes be seen and their eyes meet easily as they are rather close in height. "Do you really believe that those that you truly care for so much would toss you aside because of something like what you have done?"

Kaoru blinks at this then lets out a small huff of air that is close to a sigh. "I don't think you understand all that I have done." He tells the figure. "I've-"

"Killed because you were being forced to take part in a gangs activities? Being left without a choice because it would mean death for you all if you involved those you cared for?" The figure interrupts Kaoru. "Trust me. I know everything that you have done. I have seen it. While you were in the darkness waiting to meet with me I looked into your life. Seeing what I needed. So I know."

"Then you know why I can't tell them. Why they'd hate me." Kaoru responds keeping his eyes on the figure. "I've Killed! _Killed!_ That isn't something that they can just forgive me for! I can't tell them what I've done!"

"They'll find out one way or another Kaoru." The figure reminds him. "They'll know what you have done. What you were _forced_ to do. It's unavoidable either way."

"I still say that I should just head off to the afterlife. It'll be easier on them… Easier on Hikaru…" Kaoru glances away his eyes falling to half open with a sad gaze sparkling in his eyes.

"Kaoru." The figure moves a little closer with his footsteps making no sound at all as he walks. "I must be honest. It'll be easier on them to hear it from you instead of having to find out on their own." He places a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and his touch is so cold as if his body was not producing body heat. "They'll wish that you hadn't pushed them away and you'll leave them with regret of never being able to tell you how they feel about the whole thing." He watches Kaoru's eyes flicker to his own eyes once more. "Give them a chance instead of just giving up on them so quickly. Life is not meant to be easy. There will always be bumps in the road throughout everyone's lives. The bumps depend on the person but everyone will experience them. Remain strong."

Kaoru takes a shaky breath then he and the figure turn to gaze to the path behind Kaoru that leads off and seems to disappear into a darker blue.

"In the end it is your choice alone. I cannot make it for you. Which path will you take?" The figure nods as Kaoru turns to him after he is done speaking.

Kaoru turns back to where they were looking and after a moment he finally begins walking in that direction but stops when a light starts to appear. He turns around to look to the figure. "Who are you?" He questions making the man smile at him.

"I am neither heaven nor hell." The figure speaks almost mysteriously and suddenly two feathered wings appear and slowly spread out from behind his back as if attached to him. He has a pure white wing on his right side and an inky black one on his left. "I am the Judge."

A second after the Judge explains who he is the light of white takes over Kaoru's vision so all he sees is white then darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

Hikaru races to the front desk ignoring anyone else on his way. "Please." He begs as soon as he reaches the desk. "Please tell how my brother Kaoru is! It's an emergency!"

Kyouya comes up behind Hikaru wanting to make sure that they get the information that they need and the lady notices him instantly making her blink in surprise.

"Hold on." The lady begins typing as she looks through the files. "It would appear that he's still in emergency care." She looks up to him her light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail waves slightly with the movement and her aqua eyes meet Hikaru's amber ones. "Take a seat and I'll call for someone to come to talk to you."

"Okay…" Hikaru reluctantly heads towards the chairs while Kyouya follows him and sits down next to him.

At first it's rather quiet between them as they both look to the floor as if not fully sure what to say or just wishing to not speak at the moment. It takes a few minutes at least before Hikaru finally speaks up causing Kyouya to slightly glance to him.

"Have you found out anything about what happened to Kaoru?"

"Nothing new yet." Kyouya admits looking away again. "I want to know as bad as you do Hikaru. But right now you should focus on your brother."

Hikaru closes his eyes and takes a deep breath then opens his eyes to half open. He still is not actually looking in Kyouya's direction at all. "Yeah… I have to tell him how sorry I am for being such a bad brother."

Kyouya sighs turning away pushing his glasses up as he does this only to pull out his black book writing in it while they wait going silent again.

After a little bit the rest of the host club burst in and Haruhi spots the two taking the lead as they rush over to the two causing only Kyouya to look up.

"What happened?" Haruhi asks as she is the first to reach them.

"Is Kao-chan okay?" Hunny questions giving wide sad mixed with worry eyes.

Mori just kind of picks Hunny up to place him on his shoulders in an attempt at comfort though he is also worried.

"Who hurt him!?" Tamaki demands standing tall and pointing to Kyouya demanding answers from the raven haired male.

"Now now. Let me talk." Kyouya brings a hand up in order to attempt to make them settle down enough for him to talk which seems to work enough that Tamaki lowers his hand to his side. He lowers his hand as he begins to speak finally being allowed to do so. "I don't know much right now. All I know is that he was injured in some way. But by what or who let alone why is still unclear to me I'm afraid. We'll just have to sit and wait for now."

So the host club does just that. Haruhi sits next to Hikaru, Mori sits next to Haruhi and Tamaki goes to sit by Kyouya.

The noise of the hospital and waiting room begin to become a blur to the host club as for now they drown out the sounds of people talking and even some squeaky wheels from a wheel chair; focusing on anything that gets close to them instead in hopes to know when they'll get news on Kaoru's condition.

Tamaki glances to Kyouya with half open eyes and he reaches out touching his hand against Kyouya's hand that is holding the pen as he goes to start writing again. He looks into Kyouya's eyes as when Kyouya turns to him the glare on his glasses go away. He tries to smile a little through his own worry and Kyouya softly smiles back before the two lean their foreheads together closing their eyes taking comfort from one another.

Haruhi turns to Hikaru who still has yet to say a word. "Hikaru." She begins but is met with no sign for sure whether the slightly older twin has even heard her. She decides to continue anyways hoping that the other is indeed listening to her. "I think that it'll be okay. Kaoru is strong." She is about to place a hand on his shoulder but stops as he very slightly leans away.

"I know that he's strong." Hikaru informs her almost too quietly but she can hear him. "He's been doing his own thing for long enough on top of whatever ended up happening while I was away from him. It takes a strong person to go through whatever he did then go to face whatever it is." He turns his head away slightly when he is done.

"Yes." Haruhi turns away at that looking to her knees.

Just a little later a darker skinned doctor approaches them and hearing footsteps approaching causes Hikaru to look up only to spring to his feet.

"How is he?" Hikaru questions hopefully and the rest of the host club watch in silent attention waiting to hear the news.

"We've done all that we can." The doctor informs him. "He has yet to regain consciousness but we expected that. It's just a waiting game to see if he will awaken."

"Can we see him?" Hikaru pleads with wide wet eyes that scream in silent pleas to the doctor standing before him.

The doctor glances to the others as they get up then his eyes land on Kyouya who looks expectantly at him so he turns back to Hikaru. "Of course. Right this way." He leads the host club as they follow with Hikaru in the lead right behind the doctor. He takes them up a flight of stairs and past several other rooms while the place just looks like a slightly fancy hospital. He stops outside of a room and before he can say anything Hikaru rushes into the room quickly opening the door.

Hikaru pauses for a moment once he's inside of the room as he looks to ensure that it really is Kaoru.

There on the bed is indeed Kaoru as he lays there definitely unconscious with the hospital gown on and a tube that goes by his nose to ensure that he gets air. His body mostly covered by the blanket that reaches to under his armpits as his arms need to be on the bed with tubes to pump blood and fluids into him. His wound not visible thanks to the gown that keeps it from sight and the bandages under the gown to keep try to help stop the bleeding.

Hikaru slightly jogs over to his brothers side and places his hands on the bed as he slightly leans over his slightly younger twin to get a look at his face.

The others remain in the doorway just kind of watching for now while giving Hikaru a little space for the moment no matter if they want to race over to their friends side themselves. They just kind of watch as Hikaru lowers to a crouch so he can rest the side of his head on the bed while still being able to look to his brothers face. They can't read his expression from where they are.

Kyouya turns to the doctor as he came up to beside said doctor. "What kind of injury was it?" He questions getting the doctors attention.

"Well it was a bullet wound and we do have the bullet in safe keeping as required just in case." The doctor reports. "He was lucky to get hit where he did or else he wouldn't have lasted this long even if there is a still a chance for death."

"I see." Kyouya turns away to look back into the room at this. "Well keep the bullet for now. I'll have one of the investigators I will have on this case come to take it soon." He takes the lead in heading deeper into the room around the time that he's done talking and the host club follow after him.

"Of course." The doctor responds as he watches them move into the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen:

The host club remained with Kaoru and one of the doctors did make sure they ate of course but Kaoru remained unconscious.

"It's getting late." Haruhi notes glancing outside as she looks up from some of the school work that she had been doing to pass the time.

"I think we should head home for the night at least." Kyouya agrees closing his black book that he had been working in.

"I want to stay." Hikaru speaks up for the first time in quite a while causing most of the others to jump slightly upon hearing it.

Kyouya pushes his glasses up knowing that there is no way that Hikaru will leave his brothers side as is. "I'll get an extra bed brought in for you to sleep on. It'll be better for you if you don't have to deal with a sore back on top of it all." He turns to the doorway keeping his pointer finger on the middle of his glasses. He stays there for a few seconds before lowering his hand and raising his head only to leave the room.

Tamaki's eyes flicker to Hikaru lingering there for a few moments before turning to look forward as he leaves heading out after Kyouya.

Hunny is picked up by Mori who has an arm under his butt while Hunny wraps his arms around the area around the raven's shoulders with his legs around his torso. He is carried out of the room to go home.

Haruhi puts her stuff in her book bag then she turns to look to Hikaru who remains sitting slumped over in the chair brought for him.

Hikaru has his head resting on a part of the free space on the bed with one hand holding the younger twins hand that is the closest to him. His eyes look like they are looking at his brother but Haruhi can slightly see them from her position in which she sees a distant look. She opens her mouth to say something but no words are coming out so she closes her mouth in order to try again. She finally is able to get some words out of her mouth trusting her gut on knowing what to say. "No matter what happens please don't go blaming yourself for this. There's no way anyone could have known that this would have happened. It's not your fault. None of it is. So please don't blame yourself for you and your brothers sake."

Hikaru just slightly turns his head to look a little more to his brother remaining silent causing Haruhi to almost sigh but she holds back.

"I guess we might see you tomorrow." Haruhi leaves with that her head down slightly as she leaves the two brothers alone in the room with each other. "Maybe right now this is for the best… I can only imagine what pushed Kaoru so far as to go to put himself in danger like that." She mummers to herself as she walks down the hall keeping her book bag clutched to her chest but it's not like anything in it is going to break from her holding it like this. "I mean he's usually kind and easy to get along with. It probably took something big whatever happened exactly… What will happen to him when whatever it is uncovered…" She closes her eyes letting out a slight huff of air for a moment before opening her eyes half way. "I wonder if Renge would be up for a date seeing as how it really does seem that Hikaru is out of my league. He cares for his brother more than anything. May the world have mercy on the lives they are meant to live."

…..

A doctor pokes his head into the room spying the slightly older twin being the only one there still at his brothers side. He takes a silent deep breath through his nose before moving into the room though Hikaru doesn't even react… So it would seem that the doctors presence seems to go unnoticed by the ginger. "The bed is here." He speaks hoping that the other will hear him but he doesn't get a response. He worriedly moves closer and crouches to look to Hikaru's face looking for signs of mental shock or emotional trauma, or anything alarming because he knows how easy that can happen in such a situation. He sees that Hikaru's mental state definitely took a blow so he'll have to watch out for anything that alarms him. He gets to his feet for now. "I'll bring the bed inside and you should get some rest." He turns to bring the bed inside like he said he would and he wheels it inside walking backwards so he looks over his shoulder until he has it behind Hikaru. "There we go."

"Can it be beside him?" Hikaru speaks in a slightly broken voice causing the doctor to jump then turn to him.

"He knew I was here or at least snapped into knowing that I am. It's a start of a good sign." The doctor whispers to himself then he speaks up. "We can. If you'll move and the chair too."

Hikaru nods and stands up pushing the chair back in the process. He straightens causing some bones to crack slightly from him sitting like that for so long. He releases his brothers hand for now then picks up the chair moving it over to where the others are from the host club.

The doctor moves the bed closer and gets it against the bed that Kaoru is on making sure to not mess up or squish any equipment. He releases the bed once satisfied even taking a step back brushing his hands against each other like to get rid of some dust or something on them. "There we go. Now you can sleep much more comfortably." He turns to Hikaru who just nods only to go over and climb in on the bed.

"It's not like when I would sleep in the same bed as him… But it'll be nice to still at least be close to him…" Hikaru's words trail off getting quieter until they can't be made out as actual words as Hikaru falls unconscious out of exhaustion.

The doctor feels a little better knowing that Hikaru is at least getting some rest so he turns leaving the room making sure the lights are off as well as the door being closed.

…

Kyouya is sitting on his bed writing in his black book in dim lighted silence.

This silence is only broken when a generic sounding ringtone plays in the room and Kyouya pulls his cell phone out of his pocket slightly turning his head to the window as he answers the phone.

"You had better have something."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen:

Hikaru shifts when he awakens then he blinks his eyes a few times to get the blur of sleep out of them. He sees his brother sleeping as sunlight is streaming into the room. He sits up and glances around but they are alone in the room with the door closed. He turns to his brother with a worried look but he is glad that he's still alive at least. He brings his legs close to sit cross legged "Please wake up soon."

….

"We've been at this all night!" Kyouya slams a hand onto the metal table that the other is handcuffed too.

"You really think I'd just give you information?" The other hisses back his eyes narrowing.

"You were found in the home where the shooting took place so we know that you know something." Kyouya's tone is dark and his eyes are visible as he glares at the male. "Then we will have to resort to other measures."

The man's hazel eyes widen and he sees no sign of lying in Kyouya's eyes that he so desperately searches for any trace of.

Kyouya moves back as if about to leave, his glasses gaining the glare to hide his eyes, when the male speaks up.

"Wait! Wait! Don't torture me! I'll talk!" The man pleads extending his hands with the handcuffs and chain jingling from the movement.

Kyouya sits down and places his elbows on the table linking his hands to hid his mouth. "Go on."

The man lowers his hands then looks down with a hefty sigh. "Yes. We were involved in what happened. Our boss had this plan and it involved that ginger boy."

"What did he want from Kaoru?" Kyouya demands keeping his eyes on the other past the glare on his glasses.

"He wanted to corrupt him and use him to do something the rest of us couldn't. There was a target but none of us would be worthy so he used him to take down that target. With threats if he didn't." The man explains. "Then our boss kept the information of what he was forced to do as blackmail to try to keep him working with us… Then I heard some commotion while I was doing work so I went to take a peek trying to not be caught. I saw them. He wasn't scared of boss like before. He wasn't scared. I figured that boss could handle it so I left and went back upstairs to finish some computer work asked of me… I didn't even get up when I heard the gunshots. I thought that it would all be okay… Then next thing I know I'm being cuffed and taken past the body of boss. I'm sorry but that's all that I know."

"Who was this target that you made him kill? Do you know how it was done?" Kyouya presses.

"It was Timmothy Young a special thing made that he needed to drink that would make him sick and die." The man explains keeping his head down.

"So in some ways he wasn't getting his hands dirty but in other ways he was." Kyouya almost speaks softly. "I see. Is there anything else that you want to tell us?"

"There is nothing else that I know." The man tells him.

"Okay. Thank you then." Kyouya gets up after a moments pause and he leaves the room. He goes to the other side of the mirror and looks to the man who hasn't really moved.

"So. What do you think?" A man standing next to Kyouya, the raven moved next to him, questions.

"I think that he's telling the truth. But I want to make one thing clear." Kyouya looks to the man who looks back to him. "Kaoru is not to be blamed for anything that he did. It was under threats and it is not his fault."

"I understand." The man nods then Kyouya nods only to turn and leave. He looks back to the man in the room. "You will be facing your own consequences."

…..

Hikaru is looking down with his elbows on his knees as he lets himself think for a bit. He hasn't gotten up since he had moved to allow him to sit cross legged on the bed that he was given. "I wonder how our lives would be different if only I had been a better brother to you?" He wonders out loud yet slightly quietly to himself. "I just wish you'd wake up already." He hands his head slightly slumping in the process. "Please… I know you're strong… You had to do so much on your own… You had to go to such lengths that ended with you getting shot… You're so much stronger than I am…. Than I ever will be…. So I know you can make it through this… You can come back to me…." He closes his eyes for a moment with a slight sigh then he opens his eyes half way still looking down as he hasn't even raised his head at all. He however has shifted his les so his feet are slightly on either side of him with a slight gap between them. "I wonder where you are in your mind right now… What are you doing… As long as it's not back there…" He falls silent and just lets the slight noise of being in the hospital surround him.

"Ugh."

At the sound Hikaru blinks his eyes opening fully in surprised and he is no longer slouching.

Hikaru's head snaps up in hope and he watches as Kaoru's head shifts slight with his eyes scrunching up slightly. He watches with soaring high hopes as his brothers movements slow to a stop.

For a moment nothing happens but it seems like the whole world has begun to hold its breath in anticipation alongside the slightly older twin.

Then finally a breath of relief is released when Kaoru's eyes blink open to half way a little slowly.

Hikaru is frozen in his spot for a good few seconds while Kaoru slightly blinks slowly again keeping his eyes only open half way. His vision quickly blurs with tears and they are soon quickly falling down his face. He places his hands on either side of his butt on the bed to help propel him as he kind of throws himself onto his twin who slightly looks down to him in surprise. His tears not stopping as he sobs out arms around the other. "There you are! There you are."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen:

After a while the two finally pull apart as Hikaru begins to calm down.

"Kaoru." Hikaru's voice has turned rough from the crying and he moves one hand to wipe at his eyes slightly as if to remove any tears that won't fall. "You need to tell me what happened."

Kaoru blinks as his expression shifts from happy to fearful and worried. He glances away while Hikaru keeps a hand on his shoulder. His eyes skirt down to the other hand that comes to rest once again on his other shoulder.

"Please."

Kaoru fears that his brother will hate him but he knows that he has to speak up because Hikaru deserves the truth after everything that has happened. He closes his eyes for a moment taking that moment to prepare himself for what the reaction might be when he tells his twin everything. He opens his eyes half way being as ready as he'll ever be. "Hikaru…"

"I'm listening." Hikaru assures him while his slightly younger twin pauses.

"I don't want to go into too much detail but I will explain what happened." Kaoru promises not really looking at the other since he knows that if he gets too detailed he might end up unable to finish and after a quiet deep breath he begins. "While I was out I was approached by a group. They used threats to get me to go with them. Then I find out that they want me to kill Timmothy. I had to do it. They made sure I was too scared to back down. Afterwards they used the information about what I did as a threat that I shouldn't defy them if it is not to be sent to the police. But then when I was attacked by some guy that knew that I had been around that other gang. He was planning to get money from both the gang and our family but he also thought out loud about 'breaking' me first. At this point I have been carrying a knife on me from the fear about what was happening with the group that made me kill. I used it to defend myself before anything could really be done… But in the fight…. I…. I accidentally killed him. When I realized what I had done and I made sure that I was calm I got the idea of what I had to do. So I got a gun knowing that it'll be better than a knife. After that I went to the place that they had taken me to since I knew that they had to be there. I reached there and I went against the leader. It was a close call but I ended up winning despite getting injured then I tried to leave before passing out. "I'm sorry." He hardly notices when some tears had begun to fall down his face but he is slightly crying by the time that he has finished. He waits for what Hikaru will do completely expecting him to get angry and to walk away maybe after snapping at him for what he had done. He however blinks in surprise as after a few tense moments of silence he is being pulled into a hug. He slightly looks to his brother only for his eyes to fully snap open when he sees that the other is also crying. "H-Hika?"

"You have nothing to apologize for." Hikaru informs him continuing to hold him close. "It wasn't your fault. None of it. But if it'll help to ease your mind then I forgive you. Okay? And that's the honest truth."

Kaoru blinks at this for a moment then his eyes water even worse only for his tears to begin to fall like a waterfall. He quickly hugs his twin and he sobs to him while Hikaru comfortingly strokes his back.

A doctor watches from the doorway before finally turning away deciding to come back a little later.

…..

Kyouya knocks on the door despite it being later in the afternoon and the two are eating but they pause to turn to him. He moves inside and the other two swallow what's in their mouths currently. "Hey." He greets. "Good to see that you're awake."

Kaoru nods. "Yeah." He confirms and Hikaru reaches over taking his hand. "The doctor said I'm doing just fine and my recovery is going faster than they thought." He adds hoping to stay away from the topic of what happened.

Kyouya almost sighs while he slightly pushes his glasses up as he sees that Kaoru is trying to distract him from a conversation that has to happen. "Kaoru… I know what happened."

Kaoru blinks in surprise but then he tenses worrying that he'll really be in big trouble now.

Hikaru looks to Kyouya with pleading eyes while Kaoru looks away and slightly down with half open eyes. "Kyouya please. It wasn't his fault!"

"I know." Kyouya's response makes both twins look to him with surprised eyes making him chuckle slightly. "We have already sent out members to find and arrest all known members of the gang. They will be the ones paying for their crimes."

Kaoru relaxes upon hearing this as he's glad that everything should be alright and even Hikaru relaxes despite not having realized how tense he was as well.

"But there is one other thing we must discuss." Kyouya informs them as he watches them past the glare on his glasses. "When we are going to tell the others." His words make the twins tense again. "They have a right to know what happened. We can't keep it from them and as our friends they will keep quiet. It's what friends do after all so no worries."

Hikaru looks to Kaoru for a moment though his twin isn't looking at him then he turns back to Kyouya.

"I can talk to them if it'll make it easier on-"

"I want to do it."

Both Hikaru and Kyouya look right at Kaoru who has spoken up.

Kaoru slightly looks up to Kyouya but he keeps his head down. "If they are going to hear it then it's for the best that it is I who explain things to them."

There is a moment of silence then Kyouya smiles softly. "Of course." He agrees once again pushing up his glasses.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Hikaru questions the other twin who flickers his eyes to him. "I mean you don't have to do this if you don't think that you can."

"I have to do this Hikaru." Kaoru informs him not hesitating. "I understand that it isn't going to be an easy thing to do but I have to."

The twins stare into each other's eyes for a few moments then Hikaru closes his eyes.

"Alright." Hikaru agrees then opens his eyes before continuing with what he wants to say. "But if you end up unable to then me or Kyouya could finish."

Kyouya gives a nod of agreement on that even though he had been listening quietly to the two speak analyzing it to keep mental notes of how things will go from here. He wants to make sure that the group of real friends that he's ever had in his entire life will be okay and that includes the twins. He is sure that Tamaki will say the same as him. He wants things to remain the same despite all that has happened but he isn't quite sure that it's going to be that way because of what happened. All he can do is ensure that Kaoru will not have a punishment for something that he was forced to do by a group of terrible people.

Kaoru smiles a little at this and gives a slight nod in response along with a verbal one truly grateful to have such friends slash brother. "Thank you. That sounds nice." He agrees making Hikaru smile.

"Good to hear it."

"Well then." Kyouya speaks grabbing their attention once more in which they look to him wondering what else he has to say. "I really must be going but it is good to see that you are doing better."

"Yeah thanks. I guess we'll see you sometime later." Kaoru responds.

"Yes." Kyouya leaves with that not sharing another word with the two.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen:

It took almost a week before Kaoru was allowed to leave as long as he promised to take it easy for the next while.

The twins are back home at the mansion and are currently sitting side by side on the huge bed of theirs.

The mattress being just plush enough to be rather comfortable and the sheets put out on top of it are really soft against their currently bare feet.

Though both of them are rather glad to be back and out of that hospital as well that they still have each other both of them still have worries about what might happen from now on. Neither of them are really sure what they would have done with themselves had they lost the other. They found themselves just unable to really bear the thought of losing someone that they will always hold dear in a special place in their heart. They may not know what is ahead of them but they stay in the moment of enjoying the fact that they still have each other to stay by their side through what will most likely be a difficult time… For Kaoru especially…

Kaoru leans over against his brother who turns to look to him with relaxed half open eyes. He is admittedly scared to tell the host club the truth about what happened because they might reject him or see him as untrustworthy. He lets his eyes flutter closed as he pushes away those thoughts for now just enjoying his time with his brother.

Hikaru glances to the alarm clock on the nightstand reading the time and he smiles only to turn to Kaoru. "Hey. Kaoru."

Kaoru opens his eyes and he looks up to the other with a questioning gaze wondering what it is that his brother needs his attention for.

"Come on." Hikaru nudges him towards the edge of the bed glad that they are dressed in clothes that they can hang out with. "There's something that I want to show you."

Kaoru blinks in curiosity but gets up off the bed with his brother doing the same. He follows the other who gestures for him to do so and they head down the hall after leaving the room in which he is lead to the front door. He blinks again wondering what Hikaru is thinking but like how Hikaru is doing he puts on his designer black runners. He follows the other outside as the sun is setting but they head away from the mansion heading towards a lake on the outskirts of the city. He glances around as a crowd has gathered most laying on blankets but there are others just sitting on the grass.

Of course there is some including kids running around playing or some just standing around.

Kaoru turns back to Hikaru and they reach an open spot where they sit down on the grass side by side.

Hikaru reaches over and places a hand over Kaoru's so their hands are on the ground between them.

It has gotten quite dark but there are lights placed around the area lighting it up.

"What's going on?" Kaoru questions looking to his slightly older brother who just grins back at him.

"You'll see." Hikaru tells him then they turn as the lights starting to turn off causing some people to cheer while those that are standing or were playing hurry to the spots their family or friends are at or just any free spot.

Everyone turns towards the lake that has an orange fence around it though Kaoru knows that it isn't always there so something is definitely going on.

The final light is turned off and pretty much everyone has settled down staring at the sky above the lake.

It's only a moment or two before it happens and a red round firework explodes in the air causing some cheering that dies down as more and more fly into the air. It all makes for a spectacular show of colors and all sorts of fireworks taking Kaoru's breath away for a moment.

Hikaru glances to his twin smiling in happiness while Kaoru watches the fireworks with amazement while each firework slightly lights Kaoru's face and eyes up in a hint of different colors. He turns back to the fireworks as they both sit there enjoying the beautiful display being put on before their very eyes.

"This is amazing." Kaoru admits unable to tear his gaze away from the display of colorful explosions happening in the sky.

"Yes it is. Though I'm glad that you like it." Hikaru agrees still watching the fireworks display along with Kaoru.

The fireworks went on for about an hour then the twins join the crowd in the cheer after the final big bang firework of the colors of the rainbow explodes in the air.

After a moment or two the lights come back on and everyone is packing up as well as getting up to be ready to head off back home.

The twins head to the mansion making it back by about one am heading to their room even as they are still feeling the lingering effects of the excitement from the display they saw.

Hikaru fell asleep easily on his right side with his left arm draped over Kaoru's waist despite his arm being over the blankets while both of their bodies are under the covers.

Kaoru is staring up at the ceiling trying to think of the fireworks instead of thinking about what tomorrow might bring. He feels like a pressure is on his chest weighing him down about tomorrow. He blinks a little slower then he flops his head onto its side allowing him to look directly at his brother's face as their breaths mix together between them. He watches Hikaru sleep for a little bit letting himself try to concentrate on that which ends up working and his eyes drift closed like Hikaru cast a sleeping spell on him. He didn't dream that night.

The next day…

Hikaru and Kaoru look at the double doors leading to the club room neither of them not quite yet reaching for either of the door knobs to open the closed doors.

Kaoru looks down to the area that the doors are by the floor with half open eyes trying to not think about what might happen once the story has been done and told.

Hikaru turns to look to his brother also with half open eyes more worried about Kaoru freaking out too much about doing this that if it does go badly then it might really badly affect him. He reaches over to take his brothers hand into his own causing Kaoru to jump a little only to quickly look to where their hands are linked before looking to Hikaru with more open eyes. He smiles in the most assuring way that he can manage to calm down Kaoru even if it's just a little bit.

Kaoru smiles softly back as his eyes fall very slightly closed again and finally the two turn back to the doors taking a moment then they both reach for the doorknobs in unison.

They both feel the cool metal of the door knobs in their hands then they turn them opening the doors together at the same time as one another and head inside of the room.

The host club that have gathered at the large table all turn to the doors as it opens and the twins walk in.

"Kao-chan!" Hunny is the first out of his seat as he races towards the slightly younger twin throwing himself at him in a jump hug.

Kaoru manages to catch Hunny with his hand that had been used to open the door but he almost falls back from the hug.

Hikaru unlinks their hands to use his hand from his brothers to place his own hand against his brothers back to help steady him from falling back. "Hunny be careful." He warns frowning slightly from the sight as he doesn't want something to happen that might cause Kaoru's recovery to possibly become complicated. "You don't want to hurt him do you?"

Hunny leans back wide eyed in fear and worry upon hearing this with a few tears coming to his eyes. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" He apologises to Kaoru. "I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. I'm okay but let's be a little more careful for the next while." Kaoru assures him and Hunny sniffles with a promising nod to his friend. He releases the smaller male who moves to drop down to the ground.

Hunny takes the lead to the table and the three settle into the open seats with Hunny sitting in his seat across from the twins who are sitting side by side.

"Okay so now that you're here." Haruhi speaks up though everyone has their attention turned to the two brothers. "Would you mind telling us what happened? Kyouya wouldn't tell us anything about what was going on."

Kaoru looks down and Hikaru reaches over taking one of Kaoru's hands into his own. "You do deserve an explanation after all that has happened." He agrees and takes a shaky deep breath before he begins telling the story about what happened. He slightly squeezes his brothers hand for comfort as he continues to explain everything to the host club.

When he's finished the room becomes dead silent as no one has spoken since Kaoru started the telling of his story.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen:

The first to move is Hunny who gets out of his chair and Kaoru closes his eyes expecting him to be the first to leave the room.

The silence continues for a few moments longer while Kaoru tries to push away the thoughts, speaking in his head like voices, which is accompanied with his heartbeat ringing in his ears.

 _They hate you._

 _You've done things that are unforgivable. You have lost all worth now._

 _They don't want you as their friend anymore._

 _No one wants you. No one will ever want you._

 _You are just burdening those you saw as your friends with your crimes. You should be ashamed because this should be a burden that only you should bear but like a selfish asshole you pushed some of it onto them. Disgusting._

Kaoru is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, his heartbeat quieting, as his eyes fly open with a gasp that breaks the silence. He turns to look down to beside himself finding Hunny hugging him to the best of his abilities. He blinks in surprise with his mouth open a little to match the look in his eyes.

Hunny opens his eyes and looks up at Kaoru with his eyes giving his adorable look at the slightly younger twin. "It's okay Kaoru-kun." He assures Kaoru with a tone of assurance gracing his voice.

Kaoru's mouth closes and he turns to look to the other members of the host club and as his eyes flicker over them he notices them all having a small smile of assurance on their faces.

"It's not like you had much of a choice." Haruhi adds in agreement. "Technically you can't be blamed for that."

"Don't worry. It's in the past now." Hikaru pats his brother on the shoulder and Mori nods his head.

"You did what you had to." Tamaki stands up almost knocking his chair over and everyone looks to him in which he points in his usual dramatic way at Kaoru who blinks at it. "Kaoru remains a member of our family!" He lowers his hand after a few moments with his expression not changing.

The others all nod in agreement and Kaoru can't help tears welling up in his eyes blurring his vision with them.

"Thank you." Kaoru thanks his friends and as he closes his eyes in happiness tears fall from his eyes down his cheeks. "Thank you so much."

….. After everyone goes home…..

Kyouya is sitting at his home on the couch with Tamaki leaning against him. He is sitting normally while Tamaki is slightly laying on the couch so his shoulders and head are against Kyouya's torso. He is writing in his black book and Tamaki is playing around with something on his phone.

The news is on but it's mostly as background noise though Kyouya looks up from the book that he stopped writing in when a mention of a murder comes on.

The news reporter is a blonde lady with a bit of brown mixed in her hair especially seen as it's pulled into a ponytail. She has blue eyes and slightly tan skin as well as a red dress on herself. She holds the black microphone with a white cubed extra sitting above her hand that has the news stations logo on it. "Yes there were two deaths reported. One not far from the school you see behind me. Ouran High School and the other in a bad part of the city. I did manage to talk to an officer who says that the deaths are being put as gang related tragedies due to a gang war between the two gangs that both lost one member. It is unclear who exactly killed each member as of right now as the police have only said that it was due to a gang war. The two that were killed were…."

Kyouya turns away tuning out the news reporter as he resumes writing in his book with a smile on his face.

Tamaki looks up and Kyouya pauses to look to him as he feels the movement due to the other leaning against him. "It would seem you took care of things." He says sounding rather pleased with what the news reporter said.

"Of course." Kyouya uses the hand that holds his pen though his pen is facing away from him to push up his glasses that don't have the usual glare on them and he remains smiling. "I could never let anyone that we care for be mentioned alongside a crime that they were forced to commit." He lowers his hand to his lap. "That would be foolish."

There is a moment of quietness other than the sounds of someone moving around in which Kyouya turns to look right at Tamaki in curiosity at what it is that he is doing.

Tamaki seals his lips together with Kyouya's own and Kyouya's eyes look at where Tamaki's own closed ones are.

Kyouya's eyes fall first to halfway closed then to fully closed as he leans into the kiss then once his eyes are closed he returns the kiss.

Love sparking between the two powerful and a little breathtaking even without the two deepening the kiss they are sharing. A special moment between lovers that only a true couple can share.

The two pull away after a little bit of kissing like that and they open their eyes to half way slightly panting as they stare into one another's eyes.

"I love you." Tamaki declares so easily as he's said this time and time again.

"I love you too." Kyouya declares just as easily back then the two share a moment long kiss between one another but they keep their lips close enough to feel each other's breaths ghost over their lips.

"I'm proud of you." Tamaki adds not moving as he wishes to remain close to his raven haired lover.

Kyouya just gives a hum of thanks as a response.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

It's been about a week since I've had to tell the host club what had happened to me.

My healing is going well and it looks like I'm not going to have any complications from this which makes me honestly feel lucky to know.

No one other than the host club seems to know that I was responsible for any deaths which is a big sigh of relief for me.

Things seem to be going okay.

There is one thing though….

My friends have forgiven me and try to act as if those events never even happened…. But even as they try to be so sneaky and that they don't think I notice… I do…. There have been moments where they've watched their backs around me. Glancing to me during the host club to ensure that they know where I am, keeping alert around me outside of the host club….

I don't blame them to be honest and they do still treatment the same as before despite this. I understand that because I was responsible for three deaths I have become seen as possibly dangerous due to the impact that the deaths have on my mental state. I'll admit that they haunt me in my dreams at night but I've refused to take another life no matter what even if I get angry. I've buried the gun with Hikaru's help and I do not like to be around knives if I can help it.

It'll take a little bit for things to settle down but I can wait. It'll all be okay if I'm patient.

And I can say with one hundred percent certainty that it really will all be okay and back to normal in time.

The end.

AN:

I can't update this weekend so here's the early chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this story!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kaoru.


End file.
